


Once Upon a Christmas

by StefiDelly



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Ariel Lucas-French, F/F, Mulan-Belle BroTP, Once Upon a Christmas, Red Beauty - Freeform, Red Snow BroTP, Red Spots BroTP, Red Swan BroTP, Regina and Henry bonding, Sleeping Warrior, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefiDelly/pseuds/StefiDelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A christmas project AU in which all the Neverland drama is over and Swan Queen, Red Beauty and Sleeping Warrior are together in Storybrooke. It's formatted like an advent calendar on my <a href="http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/tagged/once_upon_a_christmas"> tumblr</a> with a new ficlet and fanart piece every day until the 25th.</p><p>At first, some scenes can pass as stand-alone oneshots, but eventually, it'll progress towards a semi-coherent story of what they get up to for the holidays as they figure out gifts and christmas parties and reconnecting with old friends. There'll be some fluffy couple-y scenes and some brotp scenes and several FTL flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is more actively updated on my tumblr coz I have them as a bunch of scheduled posts, this might get updates that could be a few hours to a day or so late, so I hope that's okay. Also, this'll dabble in the headcanon that Ariel is Ruby and Belle's magical mermaid baby lovechild.
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/68646879878/once-upon-a-christmas-1-ships-swan))
> 
> This first piece will set up a few things, taking place at the town hall where Snow hosts a Secret Santa activity.
> 
> Ships: Swan Queen; Red Beauty; Sleeping Warrior
> 
> Mention a bit of Snowing and a touch of Grumpy/Nova but eh

* * *

 

 

* * *

Snow had only just started to fall in Storybrooke several days ago, but some of the residents still behaved as though it was their first time to see it. Archie pranced around and gleefully pointed at the windows, making faces at the baby in Ashley’s arms. Meanwhile, Ariel, eternally a literal fish-out-of-water, gawked at everything as she always did. Mulan and Aurora, almost as clueless but at least not as aggravatingly so, were with Emma, no doubt being given another explanation about this holiday. Ruby was gesturing animatedly, telling Belle some story or another. Leroy and one of the fairies were awkwardly standing under a mistletoe and exchanging idiotic grins. 

Regina rolled her eyes as she sat in the far corner of the town hall, watching the blessed and wonderful Snow White strut around with her glass bowl full of everyone’s names, regaining their attention whenever it wandered, reminding them of this task at hand. Charming followed like a dopey puppy, praising how well this event had been arranged.

Though Regina had been reinstated as mayor (something the dwarves had an unusually insistent say on), the golden prince and princess still had their habit of behaving like they ruled the town and it grated against her nerves.

Sniffling, Regina fought back a sneeze and stood up as Snow White approached.

"So…uh…" She fumbled with the bowl and held it close to her body, staring down and avoiding eye contact almost as though she hadn’t spent one of her lifetimes growing up with the baring and dignity of a princess.

With a forced change in posture, Snow straightened her back, extended the bowl and put on a grin that held questionable authenticity. “Happy Holidays!”

"Same to you." Regina tried not to reply in the dry tone that she did, but it kind of just happened. She reached in and picked out one of the little envelopes.

The golden couple hovered in front of Regina, awkwardly waiting for her to read the name in front of them.

The quiet between them was broken by a sneeze from Regina.

Snow and Charming gave her a nod and went over to shove their bowl into the next participant.

"Been sneezing a lot lately, haven’t you?" The pharmacist-dwarf chuckled at Regina in a way he never would have before the curse broke. Most of the dwarves had been behaving peculiarly ever since the return from Neverland and Regina didn’t quite like it but couldn’t deny that it was through their intervention that she was mayor again. "Maybe we should switch names for the holidays, eh?"

Regina delivered a forced laugh before ending with a solid, blunt, “No.”

"This guy bothering you?" Hands snaked their way around Regina’s waist and puffs of breath whispered in her ear, "Should I take you away from him, ma’am?"

Sneezy (or did he prefer Tom? They used their names so interchangeably these days, and not everyone chose to revert to their Enchanted Forest names or vice versa, it was still confusing.) left them alone with a good-natured chuckle.

"Your parents are watching." As much as Regina liked engaging in public displays of affection with her sheriff, the way the golden couple stared and judged tended to kill the mood.

Emma’s grip tightened, “The sooner they stop treating me like I’m fifteen, the sooner I’ll stop provoking them.”

"Acting like you’re fifteen so they’ll stop treating you like you’re fifteen sounds counterproductive, doesn’t it?"

"Shut up and make out with me while they’re still watching." 

* * *

 Biting her lip and squinting, Ruby took her time rifling through the bowl’s contents, lifting it slightly above the pile then putting it back. It sent the scents scattering through the bowl, but there would be an upward puff of an individual scent that told her whose little envelope she was holding.

"Ruby, why are you taking so long?" Belle asked, "I thought you said we should just pick one and that’s it."

"Whoaa!" Ariel came bounding over, "You’re  _actually_  doing it, aren’t you?”

Unable to restrain a cheeky wink and smile, Ruby said, “Maybe.”

"What’s she doing?" Snow’s face reverted back into that disapproving school teacher Mary Margaret face she sometimes still used. "What are you talking about?"

"I dared her to pick someone on purpose using her scenting skills." Ariel gave it away just as Ruby caught the twitch of a scent she couldn’t mistake as anyone’s other than Belle’s.

Something swatted the back of Ruby’s head, causing the envelope to slip through her fingers when she flinched.

Grumbling about how close she came to succeeding, Ruby turned to see her assailant, only to discover it was Granny, still brandishing a rolled up newspaper. “I’ll not have you ruining the spirit of this activity. Now just grab one without cheating.”

The stern tone left no room for argument. “Yes, Granny.” 

With Belle and Ariel teasing and giggling while Snow and Charming tut-tutted, Ruby obeyed her grandmother. She grabbed at the bowl blindly and just as her hand closed around one of the little envelopes and brought it to her chest, she knew without looking whose it was.

It wasn’t Belle, but it was still someone Ruby cared enough about to want to really think about what to get.

* * *

"Whose name did you pick from Snow’s bowl?" Aurora peeked over Mulan’s shoulder as she read the paper. In a scribbling writing, the name  _Ariel_  could be read, accompanied by a stylized illustration of a fish with a smiling face.

Under the writing of her name and her drawing of a fish, Ariel had written,  _I can’t think of what I want, so just get me anything and I’ll add it to my collection!_

"Ariel." Mulan answered, feeling something in her sink. Though the chances of it happening were very low, Mulan had hoped to pick Aurora’s name. This holiday was intimidating enough without the added worry of trying to think of a gift for someone relatively unfamiliar on top of figuring everything else out.

Facing something like this called for a different kind of courage. All of Mulan’s skill and fearlessness in battling ogres and beasts and men wouldn’t count for much in overcoming this particular obstacle.

“ _Relax_.” Kneading Mulan’s shoulders, Aurora planted a cheek-kiss that only made the flip and squirm of Mulan’s stomach all the worse. “Maybe a bracelet would be nice for her? Or perhaps a sculpture of undersea creatures. There must be some shop where they sell such things here.”

"Perhaps…" Mulan was doubtful about that, but chose to divert the conversation instead of dwelling on the worry. "What about you? Whose paper did you pick?"

"Belle," Aurora answered, "And all I know about her is that she’s quite fond of books. I’ll probably seek advice from Ruby on what gift might be appropriate."

That was a good idea. Asking those who were more familiar with the person. No doubt Belle would be able to give some good suggestions for what Ariel may appreciate. From where Mulan was sitting, she could see Ariel and Belle talking closely and laughing together. It was just going to have to be a matter of getting to talk to Belle alone. Perhaps while she was at work in the library, but preferably in the evening before closing time, so as not to interrupt her work.

"Oh, look! They’re starting to leave." Aurora grasped Mulan’s hand and led the way towards the door. "Ruby said they would be serving special holiday-themed meals starting today and there are still countless dishes of this world I’d like to try."

"But what about-"

Stopping in her tracks, Aurora turned around. “Mulan, we have majority of the month to think of gifts.” The hands she placed upon Mulan’s cheeks were soft and they  _did_  help with conjuring a relaxed feeling. “You can afford this first day to enjoy and learn their songs and try their food.”

Some of the songs  _were_  quite catchy. Mulan recalled one about a deer with an enchanted nose that led the way through blizzards.

"Alright?" Aurora prompted.

"You are right." Mulan was rewarded with a kiss that got her stomach twirling again but for more positive, lifting reasons this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Emma and Aurora go Christmas shopping and their first stop is a bookstore
> 
> Ships (mentions of): Red Beauty; Swan Queen; Sleeping Warrior
> 
> [(tumblr version)](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/68764668125/once-upon-a-christmas-2)

* * *

"So will we be visited by three spirits on the Eve of Christmas?" Aurora peered over from the other side of the shelf, and it took only a bit of squinting and head tilting to figure out  _A Christmas Carol_ was the book in her hands.

"Nah, that one’s just a book-book." Ruby cleared her mind of the graphic, enticing images stirred up by the romance novels in front of her and directed her attention to clarifying things for Aurora. "It’s not something that really happens. It’s just… well… a story. Fiction." Or at least,  _hopefully_  it was fiction. With everything going on and regaining their memories as fairytale characters and then the post-curse Neverland debacle and then finding out she had a _mermaid daughter_ and with  _Belle_  of all people… Ruby hoped there wouldn’t be anymore fantastical surprises around the corner.

A few months of  _normal_  (or at least as close to it as she could get, being a werewolf and all) would be a Christmas gift from the universe Ruby would greatly appreciate.

"If Christmas is just a story, then why are we participating in its celebrations so devotedly?"

"What? No!" Ruby fumbled for a coherent response. "I mean that book your holding’s just a story. Christmas itself is this holiday we celebrate in this world. I figured Snow and Emma would’ve explained it to you already."

Aurora rifled through the pages of the book, “They did… but there’s still so much to take in and I thought maybe I could engage in my own research and study of it to better understand it.”

This was almost as bad as when Belle was first introduced to the concept several months prior. (and Halloween was another matter altogether) “You’re not gonna understand much about it from reading a bunch of books.”

Ruby was about to propose a Christmas movie marathon when Emma cut in. “That’s funny coming from the girl who’s dating our local librarian.”

"Well this one’s different." A lot of big concepts, sure, a book can explain things better (with Belle to clarify the more profound parts), but a  _holiday_? Especially  _this_  holiday? All the movies and Christmas specials were the way to go.

"Speaking of which," Aurora closed the book but didn’t put it back, "Would you have any suggestions for what gift Belle might like? Hers was the envelope I pulled out from Snow’s bowl."

Flashing a grin, Ruby stroked the spines of the books on the shelf in front of her. “I know I’m planning to get her one of these.” Classics and translated-foreign books were nice on Sunday afternoons but one of these would be excellent for a nice long Friday night or Saturday night.

Or any night.

"Are you sure Belle would appreciate a gift like this from me?" Aurora pulled out one of the books and squirmed at the racy cover featuring a couple passionately tangled in each others arms, chests gleaming, eyes dark, mouths searching, clothes all but torn off.

Ruby hastily took the book from Aurora and returned it to the shelf. “Good point.”

"Get her that one then." Emma tapped the book Aurora was still holding. "I mean if you’re not getting it for yourself, Belle might be into it.

"I think she already read it though," Ruby said, "But yeah, she’d appreciate having a copy of her own and she’d like having an excuse to read it again for the season."

"You two are lucky though, y’know that?" Emma leaned against the shelf and needed no prompting to continue onto her rant, "The ladies you’re with are so  _easy_  to shop for. Regina’s a pain in the ass to find gifts for. Hell,  _shopping_  with her is just as bad.” 

Recalling the fashionable suits and blazers Regina always wore in this world (and the elaborate gowns and hairpieces in the Enchanted Forest), Ruby wasn’t surprised to hear this.

With a roll of her eyes and a grumble, Emma listed off several things she’d apparently heard on the times she’d try to get her girlfriend a gift or otherwise gone shopping with her. “This blouse isn’t cut attractively, the material’s too thick, those shoes look like peasant shoes, I will burn that if you give it to me.” Eyes widening at the memory, Emma added, “And she  _did_ , by the way. Jacque looked about ready to throw us out if Regina didn’t have the magic to torch him if he tried.”

"At least Mulan’s easy enough." Emma went on, "I’ve already got the perfect gift for her."

"You  _have_?” Aurora said, “May I ask what it is? And where you purchased it?”

"Swiss knife." Emma answered, "Got one of my own and I’m pretty sure Mulan would like having one."

"A swiss knife?" Aurora tilted her head.

"Yup." Emma nodded, "It’s practical, and just about anyone who knows how to fend for themselves will never go anywhere without one. I know mine helped me through some shit." There was a subtle twitch to Emma as she alluded to her childhood. Ruby was struck with the image of a younger, smaller Emma, forced to learn how to take care of herself and fight her own battles without the guidance of stable parents.

Aurora drew closer, seeming to be intrigued by the concept. “What makes this knife stand out so much from others?”

To answer, Emma pulled one out from her own pockets. “Portable.” She brought out the blades, the corkscrew, scissors, screwdriver and can opener one by one, “Versatile.” She handed it over to Aurora to tinker with, “And there’re newer ones with even fancier stuff like flash drives, lights, laser pointers and stuff like that but I figure Mulan’ll be happier with something simple like mine.”

"I’m sure she’ll appreciate a gift like this." Aurora handed it back to Emma. "It’s very thoughtful of you."

"When you’re dating someone like Regina, you kinda end up having to think harder about gifts." Adding in a short laugh, Emma said, "But at this rate, I might just give her a joke gift and make it up to her in…  _other ways_. Like maybe-“

Pulling Emma’s beanie down over her face was an effective way to silence her. “Okay, just don’t go into detail.” Ruby’s relationship with Regina had improved recently, but it was still weird to imagine the mayor (hell, imagining the  _queen_ ) getting down and dirty with Emma. 

Just… no.

As she turned away from a chuckling Emma, Ruby noticed Aurora’s subdued expression. It reminded her of the anxiety Belle sometimes exhibited when she felt uncertain about a custom from this world.

"Hey," Ruby put an arm about Aurora’s shoulders. "You’ve got Belle’s gift down. I’m sure you’ll be able to work out what to get Mulan soon enough."

Aurora didn’t pull away from the contact, but she didn’t lean into Ruby either. “I want to give her something that she will be happy about.”

"She’s happy enough around you." Emma readjusted her beanie and moved towards Aurora. "Seriously, this is the happiest I’ve ever seen her. She’s smiling way more than that time we were stuck in Fairytale Land. I almost don’t recognize her."

A small smile was coaxed out of Aurora.

"Besides, she’ll appreciate whatever you give her." Ruby said, "It’ll be from you and that’s what will matter." Anything Belle gave Ruby just filled her stomach with butterflies like she was still some teenager sneaking kisses behind a tree.

Aurora seemed to be in lighter spirits and leaned into Ruby, looking from her to Emma and back. “Yes… Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sleeping Warrior  
> Mentions of: Mulan-Belle friendship; Aurora-Ruby friendship
> 
> [(tumblr version)](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/68864519214/once-upon-a-christmas-3-ship)

* * *

It was a cold walk home, but given the several layers of coats and clothing she’d been introduced to in this world (and her own high threshold for discomfort), Mulan was hardly affected by the weather. In fact, she only noticed the strength of the wind and the depth of the snow when she opened the door to Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. Several parchments were scattered and snow clawed at the floor around the doorway.

Hastily shutting the door behind her, Mulan apologized to the woman at the front desk (Cinderella was her name in the Enchanted Forest, but her name in this world was…? Andrea? Ashton?).

"Don’t worry about it. The dwarves will be happy to clean it up later. Just go on and we’ll take care of it." She waved at Mulan in a gesture that was recognizable enough as a dismissal.

With a nod, Mulan went straight to the room they were taking up as their living quarters, where Aurora was already waiting by the table.

"Welcome back!" Aurora greeted Mulan with a hug and another heart-fluttering kiss to the cheek. "How was your day?"

"I assisted Belle with sorting and stacking the books in the library." Mulan followed Aurora to the table, "Over the course of working with her, I attempted to question her about what gifts she might be interested in for this holiday. Books were her definite answer." She didn’t even pause to breathe when Mulan asked. It was an automatic response that needed no second thought.

Mulan herself didn’t really have any clue what she might want. There was too much knowledge and awareness of this world that she still lacked. On top of that, Mulan had already grown accustomed to living day-to-day with few personal possessions. The idea of desiring that someone present her with some holiday tribute made Mulan uncomfortable.

"That’s fantastic!" Aurora said, "That’s exactly what I’m getting her. Ruby and Emma helped me choose this book called  _A Christmas Carol_.” Then she stopped and her posture changed from excited to uncertain. “I haven’t gotten a gift for you yet though.”

"I’ve yet to find one for you, as well." Mulan admitted.

Pointing towards a pair of mugs set on the table, Aurora bit her lip and looked sheepish as she pushed one of the mugs closer to Mulan. “I have something for you right now, though.”

"What is it?" Mulan curled her fingers around the mug’s handle and observed the dark brown liquid. It had a color and consistency to it that reminded her of the coffee that Emma had once offered. There were other features to it though, such as the white things floating about the surface and the cream (or foam?) collected at the center.

"Hot chocolate!" Aurora did a little bounce in her seat. "It tastes wonderful! Ruby taught me how to make it when I went to help her at the diner after we got Belle’s gifts."

The enthusiasm on Aurora’s face made Mulan’s insides flutter in the way that it constantly did every time Aurora did something that was just so  _Aurora_. “I’ll take your word for it then.”

With Aurora smiling and watching and  _smiling at Mulan_ , it was abnormally challenging to focus on keeping a steady hand and making sure the mug actually reached her lips instead of her nose or her forehead.

"Well?" Aurora leaned forward across the table. "What do you think?"

Mulan swallowed. “I like it.” She licked at her lips and took another long sip while Aurora continued to watch.

When Aurora moved her chair closer and her smile turned into a full grin with an escaped giggle or two, Mulan raised an eyebrow. “Why are you laughing?”

"You have… on your…" Aurora giggled and moved closer. She took a napkin and teased Mulan while dabbing at her lips. "I didn’t know warriors could have such atrocious table manners."

Mulan felt her cheeks heating up and stuttered over a response and an explanation. It had been many years since she’d needed her face to be wiped clean of food like a child and this was immeasurably embarrassing. 

"I-I… It’s just-"

Aurora saved Mulan from further stammering and humiliation by pulling her in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships (mentions of): Swan Queen; Sleeping Warrior; Red Beauty  
> [(tumblr version)](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/68962692607/once-upon-a-christmas-4-ships)
> 
> Regina takes Belle and Mulan Christmas shopping and it's a little tense between them.

* * *

 

Holding the cardigan at arm’s length, Regina eyed it like it was some parasitic creature that had died, come back to life, and then died again. “Are you certain that this passes as fashionable?”

Somewhere behind her, Regina distantly heard the Glass Slippers’ storeowner wail about how he couldn’t afford to have anymore burned clothing.

"What’s wrong with it?" Belle asked.

The normally cold and quiet warrior was behaving with a great deal of tension today. A touch of irritation laced her voice as she said, “She has shown interest in that style of clothing and I would appreciate it if you refrained from criticizing her taste.”

Some voice inside Regina’s head (and it sounded suspiciously like Emma’s) suggested that this was the opportunity to apologize and prove that she had indeed changed.

Instead, Regina swallowed and tried to put on a less condescending tone. “I’ll get several of these then.” The friendly smile she attempted to show was met with a cold stare from Mulan. But at least Belle was decent enough to smile back.

When Mulan turned away to wander the shop and listen to Jacque’s chatter about the various clothes on sale, Belle stayed. 

"She’s trying to warm up to you." Belle seemed to see it as her duty to explain things on behalf of Mulan. "It’s just difficult for her to get past the effects of the curse on our land… and the things you helped Maleficent with."

"But I didn’t directly do anything to her." Regina retorted, paused to sneeze, and continued, "Compared to her, the Charmings have more reason to show their distaste for me than she does."

Belle’s hand did an awkward twitch like she was going to offer a hug or a pat, hesitated, then folded her arms across her chest instead. “It’s just the way she’s wired. It takes a great deal of time for her to warm up to people and she’s only been here a few months.” With a lower, more serious tone, she added, “And it doesn’t help that you’ve been a touch condescending about Aurora’s sense of style.”

"Fine." It was against every fiber of Regina to admit it, but she managed, almost painfully, to agree. "I’ll admit you have provided some valid points."

Belle leaned over to pat Regina’s elbow. “Just give it some time?”

"Why are you being so cordial towards me?" Regina blurted out the question that had been nagging at her ever since she visited the library this morning to invite these two for some Christmas shopping. None of Belle’s behavior made sense considering how she was also another one of the people Regina had directly affected. The capture and imprisonment in both this world and the last should be something Belle wouldn’t be forgiving so easily, yet here they were.

Blinking a few times, Belle seemed taken aback by the question, and took a moment to formulate her response. “I’ve befriended and fallen in love with the Dark One and our resident werewolf, is it really so surprising?”

With that factor taken into account, it actually made sense.

Sort of.

Belle’s smille darkened into a more sombre expression. “Ruby and Rumple are completely different though… And I’m not going to get into that… But I just…” She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her oversized blue coat. (And it was a coat that made her look more dwarfed than her actual height already did.) “I’ve always lived life trying to see the light in people. In some, it’s harder to find, and in others… I see it clear as day even if all they see in themselves is darkness and monstrosity.”

That sounded more like Ruby than Rumplestiltskin.

"And with you…" Belle continued, "You’ve indeed changed and I can see that and it’s a shame that so many people still fail to acknowledge it. And we shouldn’t be downplaying the sacrifices you’ve done and  _been willing to do_  for our community.”

This acknowledgement and validation caught Regina off-guard and she fumbled over how best to respond but she really just couldn’t figure out what to say.

"By the way," Belle’s lighter, more cheery change in topic helped Regina get back on her feet. "Could you help me pick out which of these bracelets and accessories Ruby might like?"

"Right." Regina swallowed, lost of all traces of eloquence. "Of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Pongo brotp moment, basically.
> 
> [(tumblr version)](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/69060385674/once-upon-a-christmas-5-wolf-ruby)

* * *

"Mush! Mush!"

The yells and laughter of children filled the cool night air, music to Ruby’s ears as she propelled herself forward, shoulders and torso pulling the sled behind her along, paws carrying her forward across the snow, fur whipped back by the wind.

"Go, Ruby! Go!" 

Gretel’s cheers and whoops gave Ruby an extra burst of energy that sent her bounding over the finish line moments before Pongo scrambled behind her.

They slowed to a stop, panting slightly (Pongo more so than Ruby). Gretel bounced off the sled, bragging about her sledding skills, taunting Hansel over his.

"I wanna have a rematch!" Hansel demanded, causing Pongo’s eyes to widen and his ears to lower.

"We can play again tomorrow." Archie, ever competent at handling these situations, knelt down to be level with Hansel and Gretel. "We’ve had enough fun for tonight. How ‘bout we head back for some cookies and hot chocolate, huh?"

At their excited squeals, Archie smiled and had them wait while he released Ruby and Pongo from the harnesses. “I’ll meet you back home later?” 

Pongo barked his affirmative response.

After nodding at Pongo, Archie turned to face Ruby and stroked the fur along her cheek. “Thanks again, Ruby. This has been a great idea and they’ve really enjoyed themselves.”

As best as she could, given her panting and the limitations of a lupine mouth, Ruby grinned in reply. It was a pleasant, warming change to be able to run and play games with these children. The way they showed their eagerness at the sight of her was so different from the fear, disgust and hatred she’d grown accustomed to.

Given this first taste of being able to bring smiles to people even in her wolf form, Ruby hoped to be able to do this more often. Maybe they could even make these sledding races with Pongo a yearly tradition.

Ready to get going, Archie dragged the sleds behind him and led the children away, leaving Ruby and Pongo alone.

 _So… now what?_  Ruby turned her head away from Archie and the children’s retreating figures to tilt at Pongo as a question.

With little warning other than a very brief play-bow, Pongo threw himself at Ruby, tackling her and sending them tumbling through the snow, barking out their enjoyment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel and Henry's adventures in baking, basically.
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/69155399047/once-upon-a-christmas-6-mentions))  
> ([recipe i sort of but barely even referred to](http://www.realsimple.com/food-recipes/browse-all-recipes/chewy-gingersnaps-00100000070698))

* * *

"Four cups of flour." Henry read out the ingredients while Ariel prepared them and early on, it already seemed like this was going to end in some kind of catastrophe. 

At the mention of flour, Ariel took one of the decorative potted plants in the corner and brought it to Henry, “Will this do?”

"No, it’s _flour_ not flowers." From his position seated on the counter, Henry stretched up to open the cupboard above him, "It’s up here somewhere. And that plant’s not even a flower."

"It looks like the flowers we have underwater." Ariel shrugged and returned the plant then pulled out a bag of flour from the cupboard Henry pointed out. "And what kind of cup?"

"These ones." Henry handed the measuring cups to Ariel. "Then we need two teaspoons of baking soda, two teaspoons of ground cinnamon…" Henry was able to read off the rest of the ingredients without much incident. (unless you counted the time Ariel poured the cinnamon onto the floor thinking that was what ground cinnamon meant)

They proceeded to Henry heating the oven while Ariel mixed the ingredients in a large bowl. “Why don’t we add seaweed? I’m sure it’ll bring the taste out a bit more.”

"Because there’s no seaweed in my mom’s Gingersnaps recipe." Once the oven looked ready like the way his mom had taught him, Henry checked on Ariel’s mix.

"Fine." Ariel rolled her eyes, "So what’s next then?"

"It says to beat the butter and brown sugar until-"

Hammering a fist down onto the unsalted butter, Ariel sent it splattering over them and the table. “Like that?” She looked pleased with herself and Henry found her eager expression too amusing to ignore and when he started laughing, eager turned into perplexed and that was even funnier.

"What?" Splattered in butter, Ariel put a hand on her hip.

"We weren’t supposed to beat the butter like  _that_.” Henry pulled the bowl of brown sugar closer to them, “But since I can honestly tell my moms that you started it…” He followed Ariel’s lead and sent the brown sugar flying.

Instead of growing irritated like other people might, Ariel picked up one of the eggs. “Then we beat the eggs next, don’t we?” She broke the egg with Henry’s head, pouring it over his hair and face.

In between spluttering over egg and butter, Henry took the remaining egg and jumped to be able to reach Ariel’s head and do the same to her. From there, it escalated into a battle of throwing ingredients at each other and laughing and pretty much just making a huge mess of the Mills kitchen. (which Mom would probably be able to magically clean anyway, so…)

When they spilled the canola oil and the floor got too slippery to stand steadily on, they called for a truce and pulled themselves up to sit on the counter, safe from the danger of slipping and sliding.

"Regina’s not going to be happy." Ariel glanced around the kitchen and cringed.

"She’ll get over it." Henry shrugged, then noticed that Ariel looked genuinely bothered. "Are you still…" He wasn’t sure if he should say Ariel feared or hated his mom. "Uh…"

"Losing my chance with Eric and living twenty-eight cursed years with no voice isn’t easy to get past." Ariel admitted, absently toying with the whisk. (Henry remembered Belle and Snow’s warnings and decided to check later if Ariel pocketed anything)

"But she gave you your voice back and she gave you that bracelet and you’ve started seeing Eric again…" Henry felt himself growing defensive of his mother, and it stirred up some deeply-buried guilt over how he’d been treating her ever since the discovery of the Fairytale Book.

"I… I guess I appreciate that, yes…" Ariel continued toying with the whisk. "It’s just… It was awful, those long years…"

Not sure what to say, Henry just went with, “I’m sorry…”

"Oh whatever," Ariel waved a hand dismissively then went back to tinkering with the whisk. "What’s even crazier to grasp right now is finding my parents after I’d already given up on trying to find them."

"That’s still blowing my mind, too." Glad for the change in topic, Henry brightened up, "But it’s all starting to fall into place and make sense ever since I found the missing pages in Mr. Gold’s shop."

"And it went on about how I was cursed to wander the many seas with no memory of any parents to speak of, yeah." Ariel rolled her eyes, "You’ve read it to me already, but it’s still a lot to take in."

"That’s alright." Henry patted Ariel’s arm. "It was a lot for my mom to take in, too, when she found out about being Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter."

"Finding out you’ve got parents about the same age as you seems to be pretty common around these parts, huh?" Ariel laughed and put the whisk down on the counter. (not in her pocket yet at least)

"Looks like it, yeah." Henry nodded.

The book brought up how it was part of an additional curse that Rumplestiltskin had sewn in together with the Queen’s, in which neither Ruby nor Belle would remember their Beauty and the Beast story and their daughter would grow up in the sea with no parents. 

"But at least Ruby and Belle are starting to remember some things," Henry said, "And I think having you around is really helping."

It was only after Ruby and Belle acknowledged feelings for each other during their time as stand-in Sheriff and Mayor that some of their lost memories began coming back.

The part that involved Ariel was still a hazy blur to them, but it was getting clearer every day, and seeing that break in their curse made Henry happy.

"That’s great." Ariel said, "But it still feels very odd."

"Just takes some getting used to, I guess…?" Henry took the whisk before Ariel could pocket it.

"Yeah."

If anything, Henry thought that he could relate it to his current situation with his moms. It was great to have both of them under one roof and see them work so well together (aside from the usual banter and bicker here and there). But it was also a big change on top of several big changes, moving from living with his mom, to living at Mary Margaret’s apartment and then back to living with his mom, then now living with his mom and his mom.

Putting it into words still made his head spin.

It was twist that Henry never would have seen coming, but he liked how it just fit and worked. Hopefully, after adjusting to and absorbing it all, Ariel would start to feel the same way about her situation, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Red Beauty
> 
> (lol I've found myself doing this thing where I draw Ruby and Belle wearing each others' clothes sometimes, especially Belle in Ruby's jackets and stuff)
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/69251229238/once-upon-a-christmas-7-ship-red))

* * *

The room was nice and warm. The bed was ready and inviting. Hot and prepared was the tea that Granny had specifically concocted to minimize the aftereffects of wolfstime, particularly the head and body pains.

Everything was set and all Belle had to do was pass the time reading (or for tonight’s case, making a list of things she still needed for the holiday and the weather, gifts she still needed to buy… among others).

The sound of the library door opening and closing downstairs alerted Belle to Ruby’s arrival. Quick to hide the list of things to get or do for Ruby, Belle knew that it had been a good idea to hide Ruby’s gift at Leroy’s house. That heightened sense of smell that bordered on extrasensory perception had the potential to ruin most surprises and Belle hoped this one would get to actually  _stay_  a surprise.

By the time Ruby came in, Belle was ready to greet her with a kiss. “So how was sledding tonight?”

"It was great!" Ruby said, "They really liked playing around with me and they weren’t scared at all.Tonight, some of the parents even smiled at me and thanked me when they came to take their kids home."

Knowing how much this meant to Ruby, Belle tightened the hug, burying her head into the comfortable spot between neck and shoulder. “Well you’re the sweetest, most gentle person I know. Both in this form and the wolf one. It’s great that they get to see that.”

"Yeah…" There was still that doubt and self-consciousness that Ruby still hadn’t (and might never) completely shake off, but she didn’t argue and just changed the focus of the conversation, "After, I sort of went on a run with Pongo."

"He ran with you?" The thin fur coating the dalmatian’s body was nothing compared to the thick layers of fur Ruby had as a wolf and Belle couldn’t quite imagine the two of them running for very long in the middle of a winter night.

"Well… we mostly just wrestled for a bit, then he got cold and went home." Ruby shrugged, "Then I went for a short run before coming here."

Belle raised an eyebrow. “Wrestled?” With a teasing hint to her tone, Belle looked up at Ruby, “Is there something between you and Pongo that I should know about?”

A short laugh burst out of Ruby before she pulled Belle’s body closer until there was virtually no space between their torsos and hips. “There’s no need to worry about  _that_.”

The feel of Ruby’s lips against Belle’s made her knees weak and she tightened her grip to steady herself. She felt Ruby smile into the kiss before pulling away, “I’ve only got eyes for this Beauty.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of: Ariel Lucas-French; Emma getting drunk; Mad Whale cameo just because why not
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/69355949238/once-upon-a-christmas-8-mentions))

* * *

"Ruby off-duty tonight?" Emma took the liberty of pouring a glass of whiskey for Ariel while Granny attended to Jefferson and Whale at the other end of the counter.

"Yep," Once it seemed Jefferson and Whale were satisfied with their beer, Granny went over to Emma and Ariel. "Her last wolfstime night off for the month."

"Oh yeaahh," Emma took a sip from her glass, relished the warming feeling it gave her throat. "She… I think she said she was doing that thing with Archie and Pongo?"

"She takes the children racing on snow-chariots with Pongo." Ariel took a sip and cringed.

Snow-chariots? That and the way she insisted on saying forks were mini-tridents were just a few of the things about Ariel that Emma didn’t want to bother with correcting anymore. Ruby and Belle could handle that. (and Belle herself still had the occasional slips)

"So how was baking with Henry?" Emma couldn’t suppress a grin, "I heard you guys butchered Regina’s kitchen."

Ariel’s second sip made her cringe again, probably both from the kick and from Emma’s question. “Yes… well… er…” She shrugged, “At least it was a learning experience and now I know how _not_ to bake gingersnaps?”

Emma laughed and inwardly felt relieved that she hadn’t been there to witness Regina’s wrath. Praise the higher powers for Mulan bringing up the idea of going shopping for gifts after work. Girl was a great deputy, but the poor thing still worried way too much about not having a gift for Aurora yet and Emma had to remind her that there was still a good two weeks to figure it out.

It calmed Mulan for a bit, and they did manage to find a Secret Santa gift for Ariel, but they still ended the day without a gift for Aurora. At least Emma got to pick up a couple of things Henry might like.

"So… how was your day?" Ariel tried taking another sip, cringed again.

"Went on an impromptu shopping trip with Mulan and managed to grab a couple of gifts for Henry," Emma answered, "Still got nothing for Regina. She’s awfully picky and it’s a nightmare trying to think of something she might like and I’m just about done with it all."

At the concerned-sympathetic look on Ariel’s face, Emma just shrugged.”I might just get her something stupid just to be able to laugh at her expression.”

"You’ll really do that?" Ariel’s eyes widened.

"I can make it up to her with  _other ways_.” Emma winked before taking another sip, remembering Ruby and Aurora’s reactions the last time she said this.

Ariel’s eyes widened and it was striking how much she looked like Ruby just then, but without the more confident reaction of silencing Emma directly.

Smirking into her glass, Emma decided to steer the conversation elsewhere before Ariel’s eyes got any rounder.

As an hour or two crawled by, Emma felt the burning in her throat evolve into foggy heaviness inside her skull. At some point, they dropped the small talk and it started to get more honest.

Or at least, Emma was getting more honest. (Although she was pretty sure Jefferson and Whale were also having a deep, heart-to-heart conversation on their side of the diner.)

"Like it really  _really_ ,” Emma took another sip and put the glass down, “ _really_  bugs me that they go around like it’s so normal to have a daughter their age and David keeps trying to pull the dad card on me when I get drunk or make out with Regina I mean our Neverland adventure was a nightmare like he just wouldn’t get off my case when I hooked up with Hook.” She giggled despite herself, “ _Hooked up with hook_. Because…  _hook_.”

"Emma…?" Ariel inched closer, looking concerned.

"And then when Regina and I got together," Emma rolled her eyes, "Mary Margaret just wuldnt get over it and by the look of things, she and David  _still_  aren’t and it’s been monthsaready. I mean  _Henry_  seems cool with it all and thassat matterssright?”

She heard her own voice coming out slurred, but her thoughts were already too disjointed to waste time worrying about mildly garbled speech. Ariel seemed like she got it anyway. (who else could relate to this whole weirdness but a mermaid with a wolf mother and a booknerd mother who were both still young and smoking hot bang-able and wait what)

"Ruby and Belle don’t treat me like their daughter…" Ariel said, "Or at least… not to the extent that Snow and David do with you. Ruby’s more like a best friend or an older sister. Belle sometimes has her mom-ish moments…" Ariel gestured towards the ridiculous sweater she actually managed to wear in public. (Emma would have thrown it into Pongo’s doghouse and just said the dog ate it and try not to laugh) "But not… not like yours."

(not like doghouses? oh wait right the parents thing) Emma rubbed at her temples and tried to put some semblance of sense into her wandering thoughts.

Ariel being Ruby and Belle’s daughter was another thing altogether and Emma still had trouble believing it. (Until she remembered her own situation.) (And also saw the way Ariel really  _did_  look like a combination of Ruby and Belle) (and the mermaid thing was almost like Ruby’s wolf thing)

(but god, it was still weird and Emma sometimes missed when things were all simple and  _normal_  back at Boston)

(at least being back at Storybrooke was as close to normal as she could possibly get)

(wait why’s ariel staring?)

(right, dammit, they were talking about the parent thing) (fuck, what have i been drinking)

"Yeah, you guys look soooo alike," Emma tried to take another sip but Granny confiscated the glass and bottle. "And it’s just…  _whoa_. But really, howuhrwe even supposed to deal wissis? There’s no book about  _Coping for the Grown-Up Orphan: Finally Meeting Your Parents and Realizing You’re the Same Age_.” Rubbing at her forehead with one hand, she gestured with the other like she was holding an unseen book. “And donforget the seshwel!  _Coping for the Grown-Up Orphan 2: Realizing Your Parents are Fucking Fairy Tale Characters From Another Fucking World._ ”

Ariel shrugged, “Henry’s book at least has some of the answers.”

"It’s  _always_  had all sa sanswers.” Emma massaged her head, which now felt like it was stuffed with cotton and then dipped in soda and it was just so heavy, “But ‘snot like the thing’s so seasy to believe, right? And its’ot like I’ve ever been one to have faith in stuff right away.”

"It’s not just that though," Ariel said, "After years of growing up thinking I was abandoned by parents who didn’t care…" This tight, constricting feeling pulled at Emma’s chest upon hearing this because it put words to her feelings so perfectly.

"…and feeling resentful about how hard it was for me to fit in with the other merpeople…" Ariel continued speaking, and Emma still felt like she could relate to it because she never really clicked with any of her foster families either. She and Ariel were the ones nobody wanted, weren’t they?

"Amen, bro." Emma hiccuped and groped the counter for her glass before remembering that Granny took it away.

"It’s nice, though…" Ariel said, "To find out that they  _did_ care and the events that separated us from each other were beyond their control.”

"Oh, but it was always in Mr. Gold -in  _Rumplestiltskin’s_ \- control.” Emma curled her lip and was about to go off into another rant when Granny interrupted.

"I suggest you take her home." The suggestion sounded more like an order and it was directed towards Ariel, who nodded and hopped off the stool.

"I can take my own home way my own." Emma slid off the stool, struggled for balance and had to lean on the counter.

(Whoa, did I really have that much to drink?)

(oh wait yeah i did)

(Regina’s gonna roast me alive)

Emma had to resign herself to leaning against Ariel for support and together, they walked past Jefferson and Whale giggling close together, then towards the door.

(I knew some shit was going on between those two)

(i also think something’s going on between my deer ol’ daddy and my ex ol’ hooky)

(this diner is a nice shade of blue)

“ _Wait_.” Granny’s tone stopped them in their tracks. She went around the counter and walked over to them. “Empty your pockets.”

"What? Me?" Emma squinted at Granny, "Dinnent I pay for the whole bottle? Or I think I said Regina would pay you back. Or…wait… uh…"

"I meant  _Ariel_.” Granny’s exasperated expression was pretty funny and Emma giggled into Ariel’s shoulder as she turned out her pockets and surrendered the whiskey glass, the cover of the cookie jar ( _really? the cover? not the cookies themselves?_ ) and a coaster.

"How did you… When did you…" Emma struggled to verbalize her amazement at how Ariel managed to grab so much off the counter while sitting right next to the town sheriff.

Letting out a loud, boisterous laugh, Emma patted Ariel’s shoulder. “Smooth, fishlady.  _Smooth_.”

With a huff, Granny retrieved her items. “Get going the both of you before I decide to call your parents.”

That had Emma laughing so hard, her knees buckled and she brought Ariel down with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sleeping Warrior  
> Mention of: Red Beauty and Ariel Lucas-French if you squint
> 
> not that obvious but lol Ruby’s supposedly wearing one of Belle’s cardigans because idk i’ve been having this weird fascination lately of drawing them in each others’ clothes and that’ll pop up again in another painting coming up soon
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/69469790604/once-upon-a-christmas-9-ship))

* * *

It was just after a filling lunch date at the diner that they hovered at the doorway, half indoors, half outdoors. Mulan was hesitating and held herself at a posture more stiff than usual, with her back straight and her shoulder’s squared. It almost reminded Aurora of how Mulan would look when preparing to face a threat.

"Mulan?" Aurora reached over to put a hand over Mulan’s. "What’s wrong?"

"I…" Mulan smiled but her eyes darted away from Aurora’s, avoiding contact. "I heard something…  _interesting_  about mistletoe yesterday.”

Glancing upwards, Aurora saw it hanging over the doorway to Granny’s diner. Unable to suppress the grin forming at her lips, Aurora drew closer to Mulan. “I believe I’ve heard about it, too.”

Mulan’s face was flushed, attaining a reddish tint with each shaky breath and uneven laugh.

"Shall we talk of what we heard?" Aurora felt Mulan interlace their fingers with trembling hands. "Or demonstrate it?"

Swallowing visibly, Mulan opened her mouth, fumbled over what to say, bit her lip and shifted her weight between her feet.

“ _There you see her_ ,” Ruby, still holding a tray full of someone’s order, found time to pass by and whisper in a singsong voice, “ _Sitting there across the doorway. She don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about her. And you don’t know why but you’re dying to try…”_

“ _You wanna kiss the girl_.” Ariel came in behind Aurora, whispering in the same tune.

Mulan’s face had gotten redder and Aurora could feel the nervous shivers intensifying. She squeezed Mulan’s hands and tugged her closer. “Just ignore them.”

“ _Yes you want her_ ,” Ariel continued while Ruby went to deliver the orders. “ _Look at her, you know you do_.” She glided over to Mulan to sing to her ear. “ _It’s possible she wants you, too_.” Breaking away from the song, Ariel added, “Oh come on you two have been at it for weeks, I’m pretty sure she wants you, Mulan.”

"I don’t know what tactics work for this situation." The look of distress on Mulan’s face was actually kind of adorable. Aurora disentangled her fingers from Mulan’s and placed both palms against the warrior’s heated cheeks. "Aurora…  _help_.”

"Just focus on me." Aurora stroked Mulan’s cheeks.

“ _There is one way to ask her_ ,” Ariel circled around them, “ _It don’t take a word, not a single word_.”

“ _Go on and kiss the girl._ " Ruby returned with a tray of empty plates. "Sing with me now.  _Sha-la-la-_ ”

Granny came to the rescue, grabbing Ariel and Ruby by the ears and pulling them away until they disappeared behind the kitchen door. 

(And Aurora thought she heard Ruby say, ‘I knew you’d be into that song! Tonight, we’ll watch Beauty and the Beast.’) (and Ariel replied, ‘Then we can sing to Belle!’) (They were silenced by Granny’s order for them to get to work washing dishes.)

"Praise the gods for Granny," Mulan sighed, but Aurora could still feel the warrior trembling.

"Let’s continue where we left off," Aurora said, "And I think you should just close your eyes."

When Mulan did, the nervousness blazing through her seemed to grow even stronger and Aurora found it fascinating and endearing that the warrior held so much confidence amidst physical battles, but folded into herself during these emotionally-charged moments.

Closing her own eyes, Aurora felt them move in sync to close the distance between them and it brought with it the heart-fluttering feeling that always came when their lips engaged in this reunion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Red Beauty with their Ariel Lucas-French Baby
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/69573132264/once-upon-a-christmas-10-ship-red))

* * *

 "No, Ariel. We’re  _not_  here to go swimming.” Ruby had to square her stance to be able to simultaneously support Belle and restrain Ariel. The former nervous and unsteady, the latter excited and eager (and ready to try giving herself hypothermia in the middle of the frozen lake). “Or do you  _want_  to turn yourself into fish popsicles?”

"R-Ruby, I’m-" Belle made a little squeak and tightened her grip on Ruby’s hand. "This looks so much simpler in those movies."

“ _Hello_!” Ariel gestured towards herself. “Mermaid!” Not giving Ruby time to respond, Ariel redoubled her efforts, and amidst her attempts to scramble and dive, Ariel managed to clamber over Ruby’s shoulder, legs already shifting into a thrashing tail. “Not going to matter how cold the water is!”

Ruby felt her grip slipping on the shimmering scales too slippery to grasp. Belle was swaying back and forth again, pulling at Ruby for balance and stability.

"Ruby, you’re being such a mom!" Ariel’s squirms and struggles intensified. "Let me swim!"

"Well I  _am_  your mother, apparently.” Gods, it still sounded  _so_ bizarre to say that out loud. (And was this really the right time to pull out the mom card?) “And we came here to skate and bond, remember?”

"But…  _water_!” Ariel’s efforts paid off when Ruby finally lost her grip. The mermaid pounced onto the ice and began clawing at it, trying to get to the water underneath.

"She takes after you, you know." Without having to hold onto Ariel anymore, Ruby was able to grasp both of Belle’s hands and help her steady herself. "Look at her digging like that. You’re exactly like that when you’re a wolf."

Ruby rolled her eyes and tried to look irritated, but seeing Ariel paw at the ice like a disappointed cub was difficult not to laugh at.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Swan Queen  
> Mentions of: Red Beauty, Sleeping Warrior and Ariel Lucas-French cameos
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/69675234188/once-upon-a-christmas-11-ship-swan))

* * *

"Must we do this?" Regina sniffled as she and Emma neared the town hall and hesitated at the entrance. "Your parents are managing this one, as usual." She couldn’t resist rolling her eyes at the thought of Snow White once again claiming authority she shouldn’t be having. (and as usual the people in this town found it completely acceptable because she was their precious angel who could do no wrong)

If it were up to Regina, the town hall would have been ready and decorated the night after Thanksgiving instead of halfway through December.

"They have control issues probably about as bad as yours." Emma grasped Regina’s hands. "And this’ll just be for arranging the decorations and then a bit of work on the set list for the Christmas Party. But food prep’s still open. I made sure you could get that job."

"How difficult was that?" Regina stifled a sneeze and suppressed a shiver which made no sense because this coat had never failed her before and if it ever needed help, a simple spell could provide a touch of warmth. Tonight, neither were working. "Did they ask how many of my fruitcakes would contain cursed apples?"

Emma bit her lip and looked around. “Nnooot really.”

"You hesitated." Regina’s eyes narrowed. " _What did they say_?”

"No!" Emma put her palms up in defense, "I paused to breathe!" 

At Regina’s glare, Emma sighed, “Yeah, they did. But that’s just them being paranoid, okay? We don’t have to worry about them. You got the job, and that’s what matters, right?”

Seething and feeling her hands heat up for the first time today, Regina bit back any biting response she might have made and just strode past Emma into the town hall.

Christmas songs were blasting out of the speakers while volunteers cavorted about, hanging up decorations. 

Mulan and Aurora were putting up wreathes, ribbons and mistletoe, with the warrior moving stiffly and the princess twirling and gesturing like she was singing along. It also looked like she would rub noses with the warrior whenever they pulled out mistletoe. 

The wolf-librarian-mermaid family that even Regina couldn’t quite comprehend yet was decorating the tree. Ruby’s height seemed to be proving itself a great advantage as she circled the tree and filled up the branches that Belle and Ariel needed stepladders and stools to reach. Ruby also kept pausing to whip her head about and move her hands as if she was performing a rock version of whatever Christmas song was playing. 

Leroy and Charming were setting up Santa’s Sleigh and its Reindeer while Archie dealt with children who’d managed to either gain permission or snuck out to be here on a school night. 

Henry had the frustratingly good foresight to come straight here after school and said he’d already started helping out. Regina and Emma begrudgingly let it slide for tonight and made their way here after an inspection of the town’s borders. (Emma to look out for the physical, real-world threats and Regina to reinforce the spells that kept outsiders from getting in)

Upon seeing his mothers arrive, Henry waved at them before returning his attention to Archie for further instructions.

Still irritated by her son’s stubborn behavior, Regina just nodded towards him then took in what else was going on. Her hands had cooled again and the shivering was starting to come back even if she was already indoors.

Those few fairies who chose to stay in Storybrooke were standing on chairs and using their already limited fairy dust to set up the christmas lights. Of course Snow White would decide to pester the fairies instead of asking someone who actually didn’t have limits and rules to her powers.

"Emma, you’re late!" In the middle of her  _management_  of the fairies, Snow White noticed her daughter at the doorway and waved for them to come over. Emma pulled Regina forward, depriving her of the chance to hover in a corner and help one of the groups that were further away. “Where have you been, young la-” A glare from Emma cut that sentence short. “Sorry.”

"We were checking the borders." Emma answered curtly.

"Or would you rather have more vengeful idiots running around and wrecking havoc?" Regina’s quip earned her an elbow to the ribs from Emma.

Snow squirmed and hesitated. “We were wondering if… maybe…”

"Regina, could you help us, please?" It was that fairy that Regina had seen sneaking around with Leroy. "Our magic still isn’t responding to this world as well as it did in the old."

"The pixie dust is helping," Tink added, "But my magic’s still not up to its full strength."

It normally took a simple wave of her hand and a quick visualization of where the decorations would go, but a pounding in her head made Regina falter. The invisible muscle she’d honed during her training with Rumple shouldn’t be straining at a task this simple.

Fingers interlaced her free hand, followed by the feel of her energy linking with Emma’s. It flowed through them and the hazy picture Regina had in her mind of how the decorations should be became clearer and more vibrant. Within moments, the lights were set up, lining the walls and providing a warm, subtle glow that added to the holiday feeling. Several people even started clapping. Happy, Belle and the fairies were unusually verbal about their excitement.

Inwardly, Regina was more worried about her diminished magic than these stupid fluffy feelings. She kneaded her forehead and tried to soothe the headache. Without thinking about it, she tightened her hold on Emma’s hand and even began to lean on her. Whether it was for the support or for warmth or both, Regina wasn’t willing to admit.

"You alright?"

"I’m not sure." Regina sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. She was in public and she still didn’t feel comfortable enough with these people to show too much vulnerability. "But it’s nothing. Don’t worry." She straightened up and lifted her chin, ignoring the shivers of her body and the throbs of her head.

Another sneeze destroyed Regina’s poise.

"That cold hasn’t been getting any better." Emma’s tone was serious this time, "You should take it easy."

"I’ve got work to do and your mother keeps trying to upstage me." Regina sniffled and tried to regain her composure. "I can  _take it easy_  after these accursed holidays are over.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sleeping Warrior
> 
> ([reference for the pose](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m24iqwlx0V1rqaey6o1_500.jpg)) 
> 
> ([and sort of for the snow and stuff](http://fbcovers.ws/coversdb/52.jpg))
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/69772406230/once-upon-a-christmas-12-ship))

* * *

“ _We wish you a Merry Christmas_.” Mulan sang with the choir Snow had put together and led through the town. “ _We wish you a Merry Christmas_.” The song was repetitive and pointless with no story to it. How people could enjoy this was beyond Mulan but Aurora wanted to participate in this activity and when she asked Mulan to come, how could she say no? “ _We wish you a Merry Christmas._ ”

“ _and a Happy New Year_.” Aurora met Mulan’s eyes and grinned.

“ _Good tidings we bring_ ,” Belle’s voice rang out, leading the next lines while Aurora and Snow’s blended in an echo. Mulan quieted when they reached this point, too prone to making mistakes when the confusing vocalizing started happening. “ _…to you and your kin._ ”

"And there’s a lot of kin here because everyone’s related to everyone." Emma’s snarky comment from behind them earned her a glare from Snow.

“ _Now bring us some figgy pudding._ " Mulan didn’t understand this part at all.

"What’s a figgy pudding?" Ariel asked.

“ _Now bring us some figgy pudding._ " Snow gestured for them to keep going.

"What’s a figgy pudding?" Ariel managed to ask the question again and make it keep pace with the song.

“ _Now bring us some figgy pudding._ " ("What’s a figgy pudding?")

(Ariel had a really good question, actually.)

"Okay, stop." Snow released a groan of exasperation and turned to face them. "Emma, Ariel-"

"If you call us young ladies again…" Emma’s squared shoulders and stiff stance made Snow pause.

Snow readjusted her hat and looked to the skies as if praying for patience from the gods. She let out a long, low sigh and shifted her weight between her feet. “Could both of you  _please_ cooperate?”

"Ariel’s additions blended well with the song though." Belle walked over to stand by Ariel. It was just the two of them here because Ruby couldn’t get out of her late shift at the diner. Emma was also without Regina tonight, supposedly because the queen was tired and needed rest.

Something hit the back of Mulan’s head, spreading over her neck and shoulders. Depending on her honed reflexes, Mulan dived to the side in an evasive maneuver and took cover behind someone’s Santa Clause sculpture. Her eyes darted around, already looking for the threat and analyzing what the projectile might have been.

The sound of laughter drew Mulan’s attention towards Aurora, who was holding something in her hands. Before Mulan could take in this twist, Aurora thew the object, hitting Mulan squarely in the face.

Spluttering snow, Mulan staggered out from behind her cover. “Aurora, why?”

She was already bending down and gathering up snow for another projectile. “While they’re busy sorting themselves out, we might as well enjoy ourselves.” At Mulan’s confused expression, Aurora raised an eyebrow. “Even the Enchanted Forest enjoyed such pastimes as snowball fights, or didn’t you know?”

Now that Aurora mentioned it, Mulan recalled several childhood memories of playing in the snow. It didn’t happen often because she was kept busy, helping tend to the family farm. “I think I remember.” There weren’t a lot of memories to go by, but the few Mulan was getting brought back cheerful, playful feelings.

Aurora reeled her arm back then let the snowball fly. Reacting quickly this time, Mulan dodged it and heard Belle react to getting hit.

Gathering up a handful of snow, Mulan took aim at Aurora and was about to throw it when trained reflexes kicked in again. A threat was behind her. Mulan spun around and threw the snowball in the same motion. It hit Belle’s chest just before she could throw. To the side, Ariel laughed and threw one that hit the side of Belle’s face.

Another snowball from Aurora hit Mulan’s shoulder. Laughing, Mulan bent down to equip herself for retaliation. Behind her, she could sense Ariel and Belle throwing at each other and by the sound of Emma’s laughter, she might be starting to join in as well. Snow sounded like she was nagging at first before she gave in and joined the game.

Mulan and Aurora took turns throwing at each other, occasionally taking hits from Belle, Ariel, Snow or Emma. The laughter filling the air sounded more beautiful than the repetitively pointless songs they’d been singing all night and Mulan liked this change. She dodged most of the snowballs aimed at her, and it wasn’t long before people started to take notice of how she wasn’t as covered in snow as the rest of them.

"Uh…" She paused in the middle of preparation to throw a snowball at Ariel. Muscles automatically tensing, Mulan’s awareness of her surroundings told her all five of them were starting to close in on her. "Why?"

"Your warrior skills aren’t making this much of a fair fight." There was a gleam in Emma’s eyes that seemed closer towards the bloodthirsty end of the spectrum rather than the playful. They each had their weapons at the ready and in this fight-or-flight situation, Mulan couldn’t ignore her instincts despite knowing this was just a game.

Throwing a snowball at the nearest person blocking her exit (who happened to be Aurora), Mulan took advantage of the opening and charged through it, only to be tackled to the ground.

In the laughter-filled play-wrestle that followed, Mulan made sure to only use a fraction of her strength and resisted for a moment before allowing Aurora to pin her down.

"Got you!"

Leaning her head back against the snow, Mulan smiled. “Yes you did.” Being this close to Aurora was making Mulan lightheaded and giddy. Even if they often spent the nights cuddling and whispering each other into calm dreams, Mulan’s stomach still flipped and twirled with eagerness around Aurora as if it was a rare occurrence.  

"And I know you let me." Aurora’s breathy laugh gave away how winded she was from all this activity. Mulan was only breathing heavily because of the indistinguishable feelings stirred up by being in this compromising position in the middle of the streets.

There was a look on Aurora’s face that hinted she was about to say something, but instead she smiled and relaxed against Mulan, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. The slow care she took with touching Mulan’s face made it feel as though Aurora saw it as something fragile and sacred, to be handled with nothing less than gentleness.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" This treatment felt undeserved. Mulan wasn’t some treasured object or dignified prince. She was a plain soldier. Less than that, she had been an aimless wanderer with no actual home for years. The place of her birth rejected her and in the lands of Belle, Aurora and Snow White, Mulan stuck out like a stranger who didn’t belong.

Aurora’s smile widened and it was clear that her thoughts about Mulan weren’t anything like her thoughts about herself.

"Your eyes fascinate me." The whispered words came with a face that looked full of wonder and yet it still held this elegance to it that could only come from someone raised with the dignity of a princess. "And  _you_  fascinate me.”

Mulan felt her cheeks heating up again and could already be sure they were turning an awkward shade of red.

"Being in this place with you is different." Aurora said, "It’s not like the Enchanted Forest, but it feels  _right_  to be here.”

It did feel right. It made Mulan anxious to be in such unfamiliar surroundings, but having Aurora by her side felt right. Felt good.

In the months she spent with Robin Hood’s band, in the year she dedicated defending her home, in the years she wandered the lands, there was nothing that gave her more of a sense of belonging than being with Aurora.

"Why are  _you_  smiling like that?”

Mulan couldn’t restrain the smile that burst forth across her face. “I may have an idea of what gift to give you for this holiday.”

"If you two lovebirds can quit smooching in the snow, maybe we can finish up here?" Emma’s remark came as an unwelcome interruption to this moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Swan Queen
> 
> Just wanna say that this will mark the start of a change in pace for the rest of the project. If the previous several pieces could be imagined as taking place on several different days, the one today and the ones succeeding this won’t quite work that way. I guess it’ll help to imagine that the events here will take place December 21-ish in Storybrooke time maybe?
> 
> Anyway yeah, here we go.
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/69866313041/once-upon-a-christmas-13-ship-swan))

* * *

Fire. 

Warmth. 

_Heat._

Teeth chattering, brow furrowed in concentration, Regina tried to conjure heat to ease the icy claws gripping her body and putting her through violent shivers. She felt the magic strain and falter like an exhausted, cramped muscle. It left her out of breath and exhausted, but still freezing cold despite the thick blanket covering her body and Emma’s warmth wrapped around her.

"What’re you doing?" Emma’s groggy question came from behind Regina.

"Magic." Regina managed a one-word response through chattering teeth. Her breathing was shaky and she hated how she was getting weaker and more useless with every day.

The headache was making it difficult to concentrate on anything and her own body felt like frail glass just waiting to shatter. 

Behind her, Emma was stirring and gradually waking up. Then as if realizing something, she stiffened.

"Regina!" Grogginess replaced by alertness, Emma sat up and leaned over to take in Regina’s appearance. "You look terrible."

Tactless.  _Ridiculously_  tactless. “Clearly, that’s what every woman enjoys hearing as a morning greeting.” Regina pulled herself out of bed, bringing the blanket with her, leaving Emma alone on the bed. 

Standing up might not have been a bright idea. Regina felt lightheaded and off-balanced but pride kept her feet grounded and lent her the temporary strength needed to stay upright.

"No, I mean…" Emma walked over, "I don’t think you should force yourself to go to the meeting."

Outside, the snow was falling heavily, worse today than it was the past several days. Already, the streets were covered by what looked like ankle-deep (or maybe even knee-deep) layers of snow. Just looking at it and thinking about going outside was enough to intensify Regina’s shivers. 

"Can’t miss it." Regina swallowed and forced her jaw to tense itself and stop making her teeth chatter. She wrapped the blanket more tightly about herself and didn’t look away from the snow-covered streets out the window. "If I miss this, your parents will monopolize the discussion again. We’re mere days away from the Christmas party and it’s bad form to miss this meeting. There’s still so much to plan and-" Several consecutive sneezes interrupted Regina.

She felt dizzy and unsteady.

"Whoa." Emma reached for Regina’s arm and shoulder, steadying her when she swayed. "You’re  _really_  not in any condition to go out today.”

"But… the meeting… and preparations…"

Emma kneaded Regina’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of it, okay? Then after, I’ll come straight here to make you a hot bowl of soup and take care of you and-“

"No!" Regina tensed, "You go straight to work after that meeting and you sort out the overdue paperwork. I’ve had enough of your excuses. There’s an unsightly pile gathering at the edge of your desk and on top of the extra chair."

“ _Really_?” Emma’s brow furrowed. “You’re worried about  _that_?”

Of course she was! There was no point in Emma wasting valuable work hours playing nurse in this house when she could be at her office catching up on outdated work and cleaning up that pigsty of an office. “Miss Swan, if that pile is still there the next time I visit, so help me, I’m going to-“

"What? Sneeze on me?"

If her magic wasn’t so weak, she would have fire in her hands right about now.

At least something in the look on Regina’s face changed Emma’s tone. “Alright, alright! I’ll get to it and clean that up this afternoon. Geez!”

"Good." Regina relaxed her clenched fists and flashed a smug smile she knew would would make Emma grumble and roll her eyes.

"But you’re still staying home today." Emma countered, folding her arms across her chest to emphasize her conviction and stubbornness.

Initially, Regina opened her mouth to argue, but when another sneeze interrupted her and the last of her strength seemed to be depleted, she was forced to admit defeat. “Fine.” She unsteadily made her way back to bed, waving off Emma’s attempts to aid her. “But just for today. Tomorrow, it’s back to one hundred percent focus on getting work done.”

"Yeah, yeah." Emma adjusted the blanket for Regina when the shivering and weakness overcame her. "Just stay put and go back to sleep, you workaholic."

The sore nose, dry throat and weakened body kept Regina from formulating a good retort. She resigned herself to curling up into a ball under the blanket.

"What’s going on?" Henry’s voice came in from behind her. Too drained to sit up, Regina looked over her shoulder to see her son standing at the doorway to the bedroom.

"The Queen’s down with the flu, kid." Emma ruffled Henry’s hair, "And she’s gonna need her big guy to take care of her while I’m at work, okay?"

"Yes, ma’am!" Henry puffed out his chest and strutted over the side of the bed. "Anything I can do to help with breakfast?"

If her head wasn’t pounding like several ogres were tap-dancing over her skull, Regina would have expressed great pride in how helpful her son was willing to be. All she managed was a smile at him and a vaguely whispered word of praise.

"Let’s make her some soup then I’ll show you which pills to prepare." Emma led the way downstairs, their voices fading as they got further away.

With Emma and Henry out of the room, it was quiet enough for Regina to doze off. The only thing keeping her from that was her mind jumping from thought to thought, fretting over the things that still needed to be done, recalculating the time needed to accomplish everything and making adjustments to her mental calendar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of: Red Beauty and Sleeping Warrior; more focused though on Belle-Mulan friendship time than anything else
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/69958369986/once-upon-a-christmas-14-mention-of))

* * *

Belle was alphabetizing the Shakespeare section when she heard the library door burst open. Wind came howling in, sending several files flying just before the door was banged close again.

"I apologize for the mess." The surprise on Mulan’s face made it seem like she hadn’t noticed how bad the weather was outside until just now.

Walking over, Belle picked up the scattered papers and put them back on the desk where she’d left them. Good thing she’d stapled those and at least the catalog cards were stored properly. Otherwise, it would be a far worse mess to clean up. “It’s nothing.”

"But what about the snow?" Mulan gestured at the mess she and her boots made on the floor.

"I’m more worried about the snow on  _you_.” From the top of her head to the tips of her boots, Mulan was dappled in it. The state of her windswept hair also gave away the condition of the weather outside. “Come on, warm up by the fire.” She led Mulan over to the fireplace at the lobby. 

It was Belle’s pride and joy since redecorating the area to make it more cozy and comfortable. Part of her drive to make some adjustments came from the need to see it differently. After trying to calm Ruby through that wolfstime incident only to be chained in the basement for most of the night; being attacked by a pirate in the lobby; getting locked up in the elevator; and then finding out it was the place where Regina had been cornered and captured by Greg and Tamara, Belle felt that a change was in order. 

Taking inspiration from the library she had in the old world, Belle wanted warmer colors and a more comfortable atmosphere. Replacing the desks and tables was the easy and rewarding part, as well as adding the carpets and changing the curtains. It was replacing the shelves that Belle was having trouble with. They still had to be built and then set up. It was an endeavor that would have to wait until after the holidays.

"I brought lunch." Mulan was stiff as Belle dusted the snow off her shoulders and back.

"Thank you!" Belle accepted the bag and noted the hastily scribbled ‘ _Couldn’t fit 3rd cup of iced tea into bag. Sorry!_ ' followed by a heart and Ruby's name.

Opening the bag revealed that there were two cups of iced tea and one with orange juice with Mulan’s name on it. There were two burgers as well, one for Mulan and one for Belle, with Mulan’s saying ‘ _on the house coz I owe you’_.

"What does she mean?" Belle asked.

Most of the snow dusted or melted off, Mulan sat down on one of the cushioned chairs across Belle and accepted the burger. “Emma dismissed me for a lunch break and my intention had been to spend it with Aurora, but Ruby was in the middle of a busy shift and asked if I could deliver your lunch for her.” A small smile playing at her lips, Mulan added, “She stressed the importance of the mission by saying you sometimes forget to eat when you’re absorbed in your books or your work.”

A smile and a light warmth spread over Belle’s cheeks. It was so like Ruby to remember and worry about keeping Belle fed.

"I take it this happens often?"

"Yes, actually." Belle laughed, then countered with, "Though I’ve heard from Aurora that you’re also prone to forgetting to eat and sleep when on a mission or in the middle of some intensive self-training." 

Mulan smiled and nodded, “It’s happened a few times.”

"By the way, have you gotten something for Aurora yet?" Belle asked, "Christmas is just around the corner!"

The warmth that spread out over Mulan’s face changed her features, softening them and emitting a brighter, cheerier aura. “I believe I have it figured out at last.” She hesitated, but the glow remained, “I’m just hoping she will like it…”

"I feel the same about my gift for Ruby," Belle admitted, "I’m still not quite in touch with this world’s fashion yet." 

She grew up in the dresses and gowns of nobility, then had to switch to the simple garbs of servants, then had to acquire clothing fit for travel and adventure, then spent twenty-eight years wearing that hospital smock. Finding clothes that spoke to her in this world had been an interesting feat, but working out what Ruby and Ariel liked to wear was another matter altogether. 

Ariel seemed to have a wandering taste that made her easier to find clothes for because she was so willing to try anything. Ruby was pickier and more definite. It made Belle nervous. Hopefully she got the right things and Regina had made the right suggestions.

"Perhaps we’ll just have to wait and see in a few days." Mulan said.

Belle nodded, “True.” She took a sip of her first cup of iced tea and started on her burger. Mulan followed suit. They talked of some of the holiday traditions they still didn’t see the point in, discussed this world’s odd taste in songs that were so different from the exciting ballads they had in the old world and shared their excitement and curiosity over the upcoming Christmas Eve party everyone kept talking about.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None really; pretty much just Red Swan broTP
> 
> Mention of: Swan Queen; Red Beauty (if you squint); Emma-Mulan Sheriff-Deputy duo
> 
> (reference was a screenie i took of the jail cell/ sheriff’s station in one of the episodes [i think the one when mary margaret escapes])
> 
> (sorry i still fail at perspective but i tried)
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/70062507291/once-upon-a-christmas-15-ships-none))

* * *

"How many times can someone manage to get themselves in here?" Emma wondered out loud as she went through Leroy’s file. The countless nights he’d had to be brought here, drunk out of his mind, had practically earned him half a drawer of the file cabinet.

Finishing up with Leroy’s file, Emma closed the file cabinet and went back to sorting out the pile accumulated on the spare chair in the corner. “And this one’s not my mess, it’s David’s.” Emma spread out the folders and loose papers, wincing at David’s clumsily scribbled notes. Most of his documents weren’t even properly completed. There was one with Ruby’s name on it but with barely any input other than “ _wolfstime_ " and " _not guilty but insisted on being kept in custody for the night_.” Another one was about Whale, where it said “ _harassed the fairies_ ”, then it looked like David crossed out fairies and wrote nuns, then crossed out nuns and wrote fairies again.

And  _this_  was why Mulan was Emma’s new deputy. The desk at the other side of the office was pristine compared to the mess hers was in.

Panic set in when someone covered Emma’s eyes.

Reflexes kicking in, Emma reacted quickly, ducking her head and launching herself backwards to unbalance the attacker. She grabbed an arm, twisted it and within moments, she had her assailant pinned against the desk.

"Ouch?" Ruby grunted.

A flush of embarrassment went over Emma upon recognizing who it was. “Sorry.” She released Ruby and backed away.

"Is this how you normally great people who bring you lunch?" Ruby straightened up and rotated her shoulders before thrusting a bag into Emma’s arms.

“ _You_  were the one who snuck up on me though.” Emma looked around to find a spare surface where they could set the bag and her eyes fell upon Mulan’s clear desk.

"Thought I’d surprise you," Ruby shrugged, "And I think I’m probably not doing that again anytime soon. At least Belle doesn’t throw me out the window when I do that to her."

"Thanks for dropping by, though." Emma set the bag on Mulan’s desk and sorted through the contents. She could just clean everything up before Mulan came back. The only thing Emma had to be sure of was to avoid spilling anything. "Wasn’t sure if I’d be able to go over to the diner today, what with all the work Madame Mayor’s ordered me to do."

"She’s the one who texted me to make sure you’ve eaten." Ruby pulled up one of the few chairs they had that wasn’t holding a pile of papers and sat across Emma. "And to make sure you’re getting work done."

"Of course she would." Emma unwrapped the burger and bit into it, only just realizing how hungry she was and how it was well past noon.

"Would’ve come sooner," Ruby said, "But I got caught up in the lunch rush."

Swallowing the huge chunks of burger she’d gobbled up, Emma said, “With how bad the weather is outside, I figured people would just go straight home and stay indoors after Mary Margaret’s meeting.” Ruby herself was covered in snow from her trip here, it almost looked like she was just back from a wolfstime run spent rolling and diving into the snow.

"Oh, no. You’re right. Almost everyone went home and stayed indoors." Ruby dusted off her shoulders and pulled off her hat, "It was  _Aurora and Ariel_. Back to carry on with their mission of trying every damn thing on the menu.”

With a roll of her eyes, Ruby slouched over the desk, “On top of that, Ariel was shivering and wanted every hot meal we had. Apparently, she managed to sneak into the unfrozen part of the lake for a swim while we were at the meeting.”

So  _that’s_  where she had been. Emma had wondered about Ariel’s absence this morning. “So mermaids are affected by the cold water then?”

Ruby lowered her voice in a passing imitation of Regina. “ _Magic is different here_.”

"Right." Noticing her mouth was full, Emma swallowed and licked her lips.

"But other than Ariel and Aurora, there wasn’t a lot of people at the diner." Ruby said, "Brick almost lost his mind trying to get all their orders out and he still can’t believe where they manage to put it all. _I_ don’t either.”

Ruby shrugged, “I guess being asleep for twenty-eight years does something to a person’s metabolism? I don’t even know. It’s like those two have ten stomach compartments  _or something_.”

"Y’know…" Emma finished the last of her burger, "It’s still weird that the Three Little Pigs are here, too." She glanced at the wrapper that had contained her meal, "And that one of them cooks meat."

"I’m just glad there’s no hard feelings between me and them." Ruby winced at whatever Fairy Tale Land memory came to her at the thought. "Snow and I didn’t mean to crash into their houses when we were on the run from Regina’s guards."

"If you say so." Emma held back a smile, unable to put aside the image of Ruby huffing and puffing and blowing houses down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sleeping Warrior  
> Mention of: Aurora x Ariel friendship
> 
> lol I kinda have this head canon that while deputy was easily the obvious choice for Mulan (with the occasional work helping Belle fix up the library once in a while), Aurora’s still a little undecided and wants to make the most out of her experience of the Storybrooke world by taking odd jobs and flitting here and there then she’ll settle into something once she’s done getting that out of her system
> 
> also this'll mark a slight change in format for the next couple of days in which it'll feature a scene with one out of the four locations (diner, mills house, sheriff's station, library) and then a flashback so yeah and today's features the diner + FTL Sleeping Warrior flashback
> 
> ([ref for the pose/lighting sort of](http://www.natgeocreative.com/comp/AS/001/1175652.jpg))
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/70175030900/once-upon-a-christmas-16-ship))

* * *

Bloated after a hearty meal (or several), Aurora was just about ready to get up and go over to Granny’s Bed and Breakfast to take on any available jobs Ashley might have for her.

The door to the diner violently swung open, accompanied by roaring winds that filled the diner and rattled the bell. Gasping and straining, Leroy managed to shove the door closed. He leaned against it, his breath coming out fast and heavy.

"That…" He huffed, "…was not pleasant."

Still struggling to control his breathing, Leroy dusted off the snow coating him and kicked back the mess he’d left all over the diner floor. “Weather’s… real fucked up out there. Even…” He took a deep breath, still winded from his journey, “…even a dwarf can’t… dig through that… at the rate it’s going.”

Now that most of the snow had been dusted off, Aurora could get a better look at the clothing he was wearing. It was a red coat with white trimmings, much like the Santa Claus sculptures decorating almost everyone’s gardens this season.

"What’re you looking at?" Leroy clambered up onto one of the stools.

Aurora averted her gaze while Ariel answered bluntly. “You look like Santa Claus.”

Leroy’s shoulders sagged and his already prominently furrowed brows drew closer together. “Because I’m  _dressed_  as Santa Claus. I spend eight hours a day sitting at the mall and listening to whiny kids in exchange for some money and a mug of free beer.” He tapped the counter, “And I’d like that free beer now.”

"The sun hasn’t even set yet." Granny rolled her eyes but complied and went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle.

"Wait, what did you mean about a dwarf not being able to get through the snow?" From his spot in a booth at the corner, David suddenly looked alarmed. "Are you saying we could be stranded if the weather doesn’t improve?"

"Why d’ya think I told the dwarves we should cut our Santa and the Elves routine for the day and head home?" Leroy accepted the mug from Granny, "But the weather’s just  _real_  bad so I went here instead.”

Standing up and rushing over to them, David looked horrified. “You mean we could be  _trapped_  here? I’ve got to go to the Sheriff’s Station! Snow said she was going to visit Emma there today and I can’t leave them alone!” He turned and was about to go charging towards the door but was stopped by Granny’s hand on the back of his neck.

With strength surprising for her age (but not so much if one were to take into account the wolf in her blood), Granny pulled David back and forced him to sit down in front of the counter. “If what Leroy says is true, you’ll catch your death out there. Or an awful cold at the least.”

"But-"

"Emma and Snow White are grown women." Granny interrupted David’s protests with a firm, no-nonsense voice. "They will be able to handle themselves. Besides, Ruby is with them. Between the three of them, nothing bad could happen. Now you just sit tight and let things be."

With obvious reluctance, David sighed and relaxed enough for Granny to be willing to release him.

"If we’re going to be staying in for a while," Ariel spoke up, "Why don’t we tell stories?"

When nobody objected to the suggestion, Granny said, “Might as well. Anyone have anything to share?”

"What about you, Aurora?" Ariel nudged her, "You and Mulan don’t say much about what it was like for you two in the Enchanted Forest."

"Well…" Aurora paused to consider the question, went through several flashbacks of her time with Mulan, both before and after they had rescued Philip.

* * *

It was their first night without Emma and Snow.

Aurora hadn’t realized how attached she’d come to be around the two of them until this evening. The anxiety may also be not so much that she missed Emma and Snow (Aurora did though) but more that this was going to be the first time that Aurora and Mulan would be completely alone.

There was no camp for them here. No more Lancelot and his group of post-curse survivors. No Philip. 

No one else.

"Mulan?"

From her spot by the other side of the fire, Mulan looked up from cleaning her blade.

"I…" Aurora hesitated. She adjusted her shawl and suppressed a shiver.

Being alone out here made her feel uncomfortable and exposed. There was darkness at every corner, seeming to inch closer and closer. Aurora brought her knees up to her chest and huddled into herself, trying to calm the rapid gallops of her heart. She feared that although Snow and Emma had escaped, Cora and Hook were still somewhere out there, just waiting for the right moment to come in and hurt them again, capture them and keep them in chains, steal their hearts and squeeze until breathing was difficult and near-impossible, force them to say and do things to betray the people they cared about.

"Aurora?" Mulan put her sword aside and inched closer to Aurora, but didn’t completely close the distance.

There was a gap of space between them. Mulan’s hand hovered just short of Aurora’s shoulder, then retracted.

"It’s…" Aurora swallowed, hugged her knees more tightly. "It’s silly and weak and girlish…" She laughed at herself and looked at anywhere but Mulan’s face.

"Are you hurt?" Concern and worry crept into Mulan’s tone. "Is it your heart? Did something go wrong?"

Aurora shook her head, discarded the last traces of shame holding her back and turned to look Mulan in the eye. “I’m afraid.”

Firelight flickered across Mulan’s face, casting deep shadows over her furrowed brow and tensed jaw. 

"I-I feel like…" Aurora’s eyes darted from Mulan to the shadows and back. "…like Cora and Hook… maybe they’re-"

After another moment of hesitation, Mulan put an arm around Aurora in an admittedly awkward hug, but it felt soothing. She moved closer, settling against Mulan’s chest and shoulder, breathing in her scent and the sense of strength and security about her.

Mulan was tense at first, but eventually relaxed, leaning her head against the top of Aurora’s. “You are safe.”

The beat of Mulan’s heart was strong and steady. Aurora leaned into it, listening until it calmed her own.

"I failed you before." Mulan said, "I will not repeat that mistake."

Aurora put a hand over Mulan’s, “You did your best. It wasn’t your fault.”

"Aurora, I will do whatever it takes to keep my vow to Philip."

Tensing, Aurora pulled away from Mulan. “Is that all I am to you? A promise to keep?”

Taken aback, Mulan fumbled. Her eyes were wide and confused, her posture uneasy, so unlike the confident and collected warrior she usually was.

"At… at first, yes." Mulan admitted.

Aurora wasn’t sure why she felt as offended by this as she did. Shouldn’t it be flattering that a knight appointed by her true love was willing to stand by her and protect her in his name? Shouldn’t this feel like an extension of Philip’s protection and love for her?

But attaching Philip’s name to this felt like a blow to whatever bond Aurora thought she had forged with Mulan.

"But now…" The tension along Mulan’s jaw was obvious as she swallowed and tried to put her thoughts into words. "Now, it’s different."

"How?"

Mulan’s hands rubbed against each other restlessly, as if seeking the comfort offered by holding onto a familiar weapon. “I admire and respect you.”

Aurora felt her cheeks grow warm with a blush.

"There’s…" Mulan swallowed again, fumbled with her hands again, "There’s a… a light to you… or a strength…" Shifting position and fidgeting a lot, Mulan looked more uneasy now than she ever did in the heat of battle. "It’s not the same as that of a fighter… but it’s there. A-and… it… it’s inspiring. Strengthening."

Aurora waited to see if there was anything Mulan was going to say next, but the uneasiness had reached its peak and now it looked like the warrior was going to say no more. Her lips were a thin, tensed line, and the muscles along her jaw stood out in the firelight.

There was a sense to this that there were unspoken words, unaddressed feelings and a great deal of uncertainty, but Aurora knew better than to press Mulan.

Instead, Aurora placed a hand over Mulan’s. “I greatly admire you, as well. You have both an inner and an outer strength that I look up to very much.”

Mulan’s dark eyes seemed to light up at the words.

Taking care to move slowly, without any suddenness, Aurora resumed her earlier position, leaning into Mulan and the security she offered. “And I feel safer knowing that you’re here.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of: Swan Queen; Regina-Henry bonding-ish
> 
> (ref was from a screenie i took of regina in her bedroom after graham leaves to go on his identity crisis)
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/70275800789/once-upon-a-christmas-17-mention-of))

* * *

Snuffling and shivering under several blankets, Regina flinched at the ring of her phone. She reached for it and put it to her ear without sitting up. 

"It’s getting late," Regina snapped, "Where the hell are you?"

"Take it easy, I’m at the sheriff’s station." Emma’s reply came in from the other line, "The weather’s getting worse by the minute and we can barely open the door anymore. It’s jammed shut by the snow."

"What?" Regina sat up so abruptly, it made her head spin. She grasped handfuls of blanket and bed sheet to steady herself. "That’s impossible!"

"Relax, relax." Emma’s tone softened, almost enough to be soothing, but Regina was too worried to be calmed by it. "I’ll be fine, okay? By the way, Mary Margaret’s here and she’s giving me weird looks again, but whatever."

Fighting back the dizziness, Regina forced herself out of bed and staggered towards the window. “I’m coming to get you.”

"Regina, no!"

This was going to take concentration and energy, but Regina was damn well going to do it. With one hand still holding the phone to her ear, she pressed the other against the glass and called upon that strained and sore muscle.

She felt it twitch to life and link to the snow on the ground, then to the particles coming down, then to the clouds.

By then, Regina could barely stand but forced her trembling knees to keep her upright. Breathing was difficult and painful. She felt the agonizing strain of pushing back the heavy clouds. It fought against her, refusing to give in to her efforts to stop or at least slow the descent.

"Mom?" Henry came in from behind Regina. "What’s going on?"

She couldn’t do this.

She  _couldn’t_.

Out of breath and unsteady, Regina broke the link and collapsed against the window.

"Regina?" Emma’s voice was laced with worry and a hint of panic. "Regina, what happened? What did you just  _do_?”

"Tried to fix the weather." Regina licked her dry lips and felt suddenly aware of her parched, sore throat.

Henry offered an arm and in between struggling to breathe normally again, Regina accepted his help. She allowed herself to be half carried, half guided to the bed, where she crawled under the sheets and collapsed on her stomach.

"Regina, it’ll be fine." Emma still sounded panicked, but she gradually reclaimed control over her voice and carried over into a soothing tone again, "Just hang in there and stay warm and tell Henry if you need anything. I’ll be fine over here. It’s safe and the water dispenser’s still full. There’s some canned goods in the stockroom and I’ve also got some snacks over here."

Knowing that they would at least be supplied with food and water for the night helped calm Regina somewhat, but she still hated being too weak and insignificant to fix this problem.

"Besides, I’m with Ruby and Mary Margaret." Emma continued, "We’ve all done time here so none of us are above using the cells as our bedrooms for tonight. We’re even getting exactly one each. Perfect, isn’t it?"

Regina didn’t have the energy to laugh at Emma’s dry humor.

"Look, we can work together and clear out the snow," Emma sensed Regina’s foul mood and tried to redirect it, "Magically or otherwise. But not tonight. We can work it out after you’ve recovered enough to manage it."

"Fine." Regina grumbled and buried her head under the blanket.

"Tonight will go by just fine." Emma said, "Everything’s gonna be okay."

Regina sighed, “Fine. You’re right.”

"Of course I am." Regina had to roll her eyes at Emma being Emma. "Now you just settle in and get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes."

"I love y- dammit, Mary Margaret Blanchard, quit rolling your eyes at me!"

"Love you, too." Regina couldn’t stifle a low chuckle as she pictured Emma arguing with one out of the two idiots. Those little acts of rebellion against the golden couple were endearing.

Emma hung up after bidding Regina goodnight, probably to get into a long, aggressive discussion with Snow White about boundaries that should be present for someone who’d grown up on her own and wasn’t even a child anymore (no matter how much she did act like it).

"Yeah, you should just stay still and listen to her." Henry adjusted the blankets over Regina, "And no sneaking out."

It was supposed to come off as a joke, but whether it was because of her shorter than usual temper due to the situation, or because of this touchy topic, Regina felt irritation brewing at what Henry said. “You mean like how you’d regularly disobey me and sneak out, even after I’d ground you or set down rules?”

The smile vanished from Henry’s face, and in a notably more subdued voice, he mumbled an apology and avoided eye contact for the rest of the evening. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of: Granny and Red in FTL; Ariel-Aurora friendship; very mild mention of Ariel Lucas-French/Red Beauty
> 
> The flashback on this one is actually not that Christmassy… idk, it’s like I’m not satisfied unless I squeeze some angst or darkness in somewhere, and I figured this one would be an interesting incident to tackle and idk bb misses her granddaughter while they’re unwillingly separated from each other rn ok
> 
> and i just really really felt a strong urge to write this scene and rewatching some scenes from red-handed gave me emotions
> 
> (oh and it’ll start first with what’s going down with the diner gang, then go on to granny story time, so..)
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/70375156389/once-upon-a-not-so-christmas-18))

* * *

"This would’ve been more ideal if we’d been stranded at the Bed and Breakfast instead," Mild traces of frustration laced Granny’s tone as she handed out old plaid tablecloths the diner never used. They weren’t blankets, but given the limited resources, they couldn’t afford to be picky. "It looks like we’ll just have to make do."

"Don’t fret," Aurora accepted her tablecloth-blanket willingly, "We appreciate everything you’ve been doing for us."

Dinner had been free because Granny said it went against her sense of integrity to charge them like customers in a situation like this. Instead, she treated them like unexpected guests, offering them food and drink and a place to sleep for the night.

"At least there’s few enough of you that the booths are just right." Granny said, "Any more and I’d be at my wit’s end."

Once all the tablecloth-blankets had been given out, they hovered by the booths uncertainly and turned to Granny for direction.

"Back in the day, I would have been particular about which of you would share a booth, separating the women and men for the sake of traditional decency." She shrugged and leaned back against the counter, "But since _things have changed_  ever since Emma drove into town, I’m not going to even bother. You can all pair up however you want.”

"Wanna pair up?" Ariel asked.

Aurora nodded, “Sure.”

Soon enough, they were distributed, two people to a booth each. Aurora and Ariel in one, Leroy and David in another, Brick the Cook and the staff took up two, and Granny had one to herself.

As they were settling in, it was Ariel who said, “How about another story?”

There was a pause as they all waited for a volunteer. When none spoke up, Ariel said, “Granny?”

She was by the counter, rearranging the jars and trinkets, as well as double-checking the cash register. Upon hearing her attention being called, she looked up, “Why me?”

"Tell me something about one of my mothers, maybe?" Ariel was settled on her booth seat, lying on her stomach and looking for all the world like a child ready to hear a bedtime story.

Granny walked over and slowly eased herself into one of the chairs nearest to them.”Does it have to be one with sunshine and sparkles?”

"Anything goes." Ariel said.

"Besides, we get enough sunshine and sparkle stories from Snow," Leroy peered over the top of his booth, "Maybe a change of pace would be fun. Tell us a juicy, gory, grizzly werewolf story!"

He received a swat to the back of head from David. “There’s nothing wrong with sparkles and sunshine from Snow.”

"I’ll tell it only if you two behave." Granny’s stern look quieted the two men, then she looked at Aurora and Ariel. "Are you sure?"

Intrigued, Aurora nodded along with Ariel and copied her position, ready to listen to Granny’s tale. 

Seeing that Granny was still hesitating, Aurora took it upon herself to offer reassurance. “We will not judge whatever tale you decide to share with us. We promise.” There were scattered murmurs of agreement among the people at the diner.

"Ruby has grown into a wonderful, mature young woman," Granny started, self-conscious at first, occasionally looking at them one by one with a guarded expression, almost like she was giving a subtle challenge for anyone to dare judge or interrupt her. "And when I look back… there are times when… yes, I wish I would have done something differently."

Aurora knew little of Ruby’s childhood and early life, and only some basic information about her life in the Enchanted Forest. There was a passing mention of how Ruby had learned of her curse late into her adolescence, and all Aurora knew of that was that several lives had already been lost by then and it had been a tragic accident that forced Ruby to discover the truth.

"But there are also moments," Granny continued, "…that I feel immeasurably thankful for some of the other choices I’ve made."

*~*~*

The rooster had not even sung its song yet when she arrived at the cottage doorstep. The skies were still dark and only the faintest traces of dawn were laced through the clouds.

With a sigh, Widow Lucas rubbed at her chafed wrists, thinking about how she was going to be too old for this very soon. At least her transformations seemed to be growing shorter and shorter. They began late, giving her ample time to set up the silver chains in the woods, and they ended early, allowing her to get home before her little Red could even begin to awaken.

 _A scent_.

Widow Lucas stiffened, her hands just short of opening the door.

 _Blood_.

Fear coursed through her veins in a startling rush that sent her staggering backwards on weakened knees. There was no memory she could recall of last night’s incidents, but she was  _sure_  that nobody had come to her claws and teeth. The chains were intact when she awoke and there was no blood on her hands or face.

Unless…

 _No_.

Widow Lucas dared not think the thought aloud, but already, her nose was picking up the scents and collecting information, putting it all together and laying it out for her.

 _Red_.

Following the scent, Widow Lucas easily found the child curled up at the base of the well. Flesh and feathers littered the snow, red stood out ominously against white. The child’s skin and clothing were stained and coated in that awful scent that repulsed Widow Lucas’s human side but roused and tempted her wolf side.

 _How could this be_?

When Widow Lucas fled during the beginning stages of her daughter’s pack, it had been with every intention, every hope, every  _prayer_  that this child would grow up away from all the horror and grief that followed one with the wolf’s curse.

All was for naught.

Clearly, the wolf’s blood ran deep within this child’s veins.

Widow Lucas’s chafed wrists were beginning to heal, but the traces of their burn were a painful reminder of the fate this child faced.

 _Child_.

Was this still a child?

It was small and weak now. Young and inexperienced. The remains of a mere rooster lay between its paws.

What then when it grows?

It will start with the sheep. Chasing after them, nipping at their legs until they lost their footing, tearing at their flesh while they bleated in terror and agony. It would prolong the animal’s pain before finally putting it out of its misery by sinking teeth into the throat.

After the wolf grows tired of the sheep, after growing bigger, stronger, the cattle will come next.

It will howl and snarl and roar at the prey, intimidating it and driving it away from the herd. It will be unaffected by the stab of horns or the stamp of hooves. It will not even flinch at the cattle’s desperate attempts at self-preservation. It will dig teeth into fur and flesh and it will tug and pull and chew and swallow. It will have the power to virtually eat another animal alive. It will howl in victory and pride at the success of its kill. It will relish the power. It will thrive on the unnatural, cursed strength that runs within its veins.

How long before it grows tired of livestock? 

How long before it acquires a taste for human blood?

How long before it relishes the very screams and cries of a human?

How long before it becomes no better than its mother and its grandfather?

How long before it becomes a  _monster_?

With trembling hands and troubled breathing, Widow Lucas drew the silver dagger she kept at her belt for emergencies.

She should have prepared herself for this harsh reminder of reality.

She should have known that this would happen.

Horror and panic forced her to keep her eyes upon the blood and how the red of it stood out against the white. Terror made every inch of her body tremble.

The child would be another monster and Widow Lucas couldn’t bare to raise another one. She was afraid and she was alone and she was panicking and she didn’t know what else could be done. There was no other option available to her.

What other choice did she have?

The child was stirring.

Widow Lucas tensed her knife arm and felt the deep gashes of her scars burn with the ache of the curse.

Blinking awake, the child seemed confused and disoriented.

_What other choice did she have?_

The child began to shiver in the snow, growing conscious enough to feel its effects. 

"Granny?" She hugged herself and looked up. There was the faintest hint of an amber glow to her eyes, final proof that the wolf was within her tonight. "Why… why do I…" It was difficult to connect those wolf eyes with the uneasy, innocent face of the child. "I’m sticky and dizzy."

How could she possibly see this little life lying in the red snow as anything other than her sweet, beloved granddaughter?

"Granny?" The amber glow in the child’s eyes finally faded back into those cool, brilliant colors, though in them there was uncertainty and fear that melted the hardest of hearts.

Widow Lucas’s trembling hands lost their grip on the knife, letting it fall to the ground and lose itself in the snow.

"Granny?" The child called again, more frightened, more insecure.

"Come here," Widow Lucas took her granddaughter into her arms and brought her to the cottage to clean her up and let her sleep away the post-wolf exhaustion.

_There had to be another choice._

Her granddaughter didn’t deserve to bear the curse of the wolf. She was an innocent child caught up in the middle of something beyond her grasp. She shouldn’t grow up the way her predecessors had to.

There  _had_  to be another way.

Come what may, Widow Lucas knew that she had to find a way to contain her granddaughter during the nights of that cursed moon. The silver chains in the forest were not appropriate. There had to be something else.

Whatever it took, she was going to find a way.

*~*~*

"So where did you get the red hood?" Ariel asked.

Granny huffed a dry laugh, “Rumpelstiltskin,  where else?”

If there was anything Aurora knew about the man, it was that every deal he made came with a heavy price. “What did it cost?”

Granny refused to answer.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Red Beauty
> 
> Mentions of: Sleeping Warrior; a mild touch of Ariel Lucas-French; Red Beauty in FTL AU
> 
> Lol let’s pretend it’s December 22 in this story maybe..?
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/70473289655/once-upon-a-christmas-19-ship-red))

* * *

Snow was still falling when Belle looked out the window. Traces of worry were beginning to circle her thoughts, but Belle reminded herself that Ruby was more than capable of handling herself. After all, Mulan said there was some food at the station, as well as a reliable supply of water.

They would be fine.

To avoid dwelling too much on it and working herself up into a fit, Belle kept busy, waking up early to set the table and go through the contents in the fridge and cupboards until she found milk and cereal they could have for their breakfast.

As far as cooking went, Belle was still a novice to this world’s techniques. It took her long enough to work out the buttons and timing on the microwave, but at least she’d figured it out enough by now to know that she would be able handle feeding Mulan and herself today without having to call Ruby or Granny or Leroy at every second.

With the bowls and spoons ready at the table with a bottle of milk and the several boxes of various cereal brands they had, Belle went over to the couch where Mulan had spent the night.

In the first several hours of realizing they would be stranded, it had been awkward at first, with Mulan saying that she didn’t mind sleeping on one of the chairs in the library lobby, or on the floor of the basement. It was only after Belle insisted and half pulled Mulan upstairs that they came to the agreement of the couch. 

Clothing was another matter. Again, Mulan insisted that she didn’t mind sleeping in the outfit she spent all day wearing. Belle managed to convince her to borrow something to change into for the night so she could sleep more comfortably. 

 _Choosing_  clothes had been just as challenging. None of Belle’s nightgowns looked like the right fit for Mulan, and she seemed to cringe slightly whenever Belle offered them. Finally, they found some clothes from Ruby that Mulan was willing to borrow, and she wore them now.

At the moment, Mulan was sitting up with her back straight and her eyes closed. The blanket was neatly folded and placed over the pillow at the end of the couch.

Belle hesitated, not sure if Mulan was asleep or meditating. As she was debating with herself about whether or not to say something, Mulan spoke up, “I know you’re there.”

"Oh…uh…" Belle fidgeted. "Would you mind having cereal for breakfast?"

Mulan opened her eyes, “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

Belle led the way to the table, where they sat down and each claimed a bowl. Mulan seemed to favor more milk than cereal, and was content with the wheat one. Belle on the other hand liked to pour a little from every box because the different flavors excited her.

"It doesn’t look like the weather will improve soon…" Only after saying it did Belle realize how much it awkwardly resembled smalltalk between acquaintances. 

Mulan didn’t seem to notice as she went on to say, “Even if the skies indeed clear today, the snow may still be too deep for any venture outdoors.”

Reading between the lines, that meant there was a possible chance that last night wasn’t going to be the only impromptu sleepover night this week. It may very well happen again this evening.

"I’ve heard from Ariel and the others at the diner," It had been an eagerly typed text that made it seem like Ariel was so excited, she tapped and included every imaginable mini-portrait emoticon in her messaging box. "They’ve been sharing tales and telling stories to each other to pass the time."

Mulan looked up at the mention of the diner. The motion reminded Belle that Aurora and Mulan still fumbled with this world’s technology and didn’t regularly use the phones Emma and Regina gave them. (which was understandable because a lot of features were still difficult and frustrating for Belle to grasp and it was only during and after her Lacey phase that she started to use hers more regularly)

"Aurora also seems to be doing well," Belle added, for the sake of soothing the worries Mulan seemed too hesitant to give word to. "She shared a tale of when the two of you were on your own in the Enchanted Forest." 

Eyebrows rising up ever so slightly, Mulan looked surprised to hear this, but didn’t say anything else.

Recalling the texts they were exchanging last night, Belle gave as much detail as she could, “Ariel said Aurora really felt safe and secure with you to be there for her.”

Mulan smiled and looked down at her hands. 

"So…" Belle toyed with her spoon, "Do you maybe have any stories to share?"

"I…" Mulan’s smile faded, and the guarded, nervous expression was back. "I’m not sure…"

There was a brief silence between them as Belle tried to figure out if she should ask Mulan questions, or share a story of her own.

"I think I have one." Belle toyed with the cereal still in the bowl, "A lot of my memories from the old world are still very scattered, and it’s difficult to sort out which ones were genuine and which were the ones modified by Rumple and Regina’s curses." Having two separate memories was difficult enough. Both the Lacey phase and the additional curse that wiped Ariel and Red from Belle’s memories made things complicated. Sometimes, it was a frustrating headache to have to sort through it all.

When Mulan’s expression grew sympathetic and it seemed she might be about to say something potentially negative about Regina or Rumple, Belle spoke again, “There is one memory that I’ve begun to reclaim though.”

"What happens in it?"

* * *

It was a clear day.

This was most likely the first time they had a chance to stop and rest, allowing themselves a moment of peace without running or hiding or fighting for their lives.

By the side of the lake, Belle was studying the foliage growing half in the water, half out. Its position intrigued her, as did the triangular (almost like an arrowhead) shape to its leaves.

A splash behind her was easy to ignore. Being drenched by water thrown her way was not.

"Red!" Belle turned away from the plants to glare at the her friend, who was now standing waist-deep in the lake. She had shed her red cloak and the olive bodice, leaving the cream blouse plastered to her body by the water.

Baring her teeth in a grin that appeared to be almost wolfish, Red slapped at the water, “Join me!”

Scoffing and rolling her eyes, Belle ran her fingers through her now damp hair, bunching it up over one shoulder so it wouldn’t spread over her back and soak her clothes even more. “I’ll join you after I’ve finished with studying these plants.”

Red waded closer, the playful glint still in her eyes, “You’re all wet now anyway. Why not swim now, study later?”

Smiling despite herself at her friend’s antics, Belle tried to maintain a serious air and simply turned her back on Red and ignored her.

She teased and pleaded, distracting Belle too much for her to be able to concentrate, but she tried nevertheless.

It was when Red changed tactics that Belle had to give in.

Laughter morphing into a series of playful barks, Red shifted into her wolf form and charged towards Belle, diving under her and knocking her off-balance, sending her tumbling backwards into the water with a graceless splash.

Spluttering and coughing, Belle surfaced to find Red back in her human form, a mischievous grin just waiting to be wiped off.

"Seems as though you’ve decided to join me."

"Quiet, you." Belle splashed water in Red’s direction, but inwardly admitted to herself that the water was a comfortable temperature and this was as good a time as any to take a break and swim. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of: Swan Queen; a bit of Red Beauty; focused though on Red Snow friendship; also there’s a minor reference to my in-progress fic, Haunted; also lol crimsonjoy if you read this there’s sort of a small reference to [your fic](http://crimsonjoy.tumblr.com/post/64685514254/series-ouat-pairing-red-beauty-ruby-x-belle) of Ruby’s halloween prank
> 
>  
> 
> [(ref used)](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/29800000/1x15-Red-Handed-once-upon-a-time-29816355-1280-720.png)
> 
>  
> 
> [(tumblr version)](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/70570393805/once-upon-a-christmas-20-mention-of)

* * *

Emma was pacing the sheriff’s station, phone to her ear, worry written into the tensed lines of her face. “How are you? Aww, that sucks…” She sighed, “At least Henry knows how to make noodles and how to use the microwave.”

It only took a small level of extra concentration to pick up on the little speaker on Emma’s phone and eavesdrop on Regina’s replies.

 _"It aggravates me that nothing can be done about this weather_.”

"Maybe I could do it?" Emma’s expression gave away how little belief she had in the idea.

 _"It requires a level of finesse and skill that you, my dear, still lack._ " Regina’s reply was in that usual tone she used that gave away how much she disliked everyone around her, but there was a noticeable addition of sincerity to it. In Regina’s own way.  _"You’ll only hurt yourself if you tried."_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." was Emma’s response.

“ _Magic is different here_.” Regina said, “ _And it causes me frustration to no end. I can’t even levitate a stupid little candy cane right now, let alone put a stop to the weather. Even if I_ did  _have your magic as a supplement, it won’t be enough_.”

"Sounds like we’ll have to wait it out for a while longer," Ruby relayed the news to Snow while Emma continued onto a more detailed discussion on treatments for Regina’s flu and how Henry could help. "Regina’s still sick and it’s affecting her magic."

"This is awful!" Snow wailed and buried her fingers into her hair. "I should be finalizing preparations for the Christmas party by now. I have to run another sound test on the speakers at the town hall, and Mulan still needs to rehearse her singing more and there are still some adjustments I want to make to the arrangement of the Christmas lights and-"

“ _Breathe_.” Ruby put a hand on Snow’s shoulder, feeling the light tremors going through her. “Just… don’t think about anything for a bit and  _breathe_. We can’t do anything about it right now, and losing it isn’t going to fix anything.”

Snow was quiet for a while, and Ruby felt a shudder pass through, then stillness.

Meanwhile, Emma was still busy with trying to pacify Regina and assure her that they were supplied enough for another day or so. She conveniently left out that more than half of their _supplies_  consisted of Emma’s favorite chips and other assorted junk food. 

"I remember when I would do the same for you," When Snow spoke again, she was much calmer, though her worrying had left her hair in a state of disarray. "Like when your cloak was stolen."

Ruby nodded, “That was…” she shuddered at the memories it stirred up. “Yeah, I remember.”

"I miss you and Henry, too." Emma sighed into her phone.

Snow visibly winced.

"Your disapproval couldn’t be anymore obvious." Ruby commented, nudging Snow. "All you need now is a sign on your back that says ANTI-SWAN QUEEN."

Snow sat up and turned to face Ruby. “Anti- _what_?” 

"Oh…" Ruby fidgeted, "Ariel and I were coming up with fun couple names for everyone. You and David are  _Snowing_.”

Snow stared with an eyebrow raised, seemed to consider saying something, then thought better of it and returned to facing where Emma was, sitting on her desk and still trying to calm Regina. “Yes, I admit that it  _does_  bother me… especially given all that Regina has done to me and to everyone in this town.”

"But she’s changed, hasn’t she?"

"She has…" Snow sighed, "And I know that we wouldn’t have made it home without her. And I know that she’s saved us more than once."

Snow hugged herself and looked torn between the contrasting emotions of begrudging gratitude towards Regina, mistrust born out of years of conflict, as well as motherly overprotectiveness of Emma.

"And I know there’s nothing I can do to keep the two of them apart. Especially not while Henry’s accepted the situation and seems to be happy with the arrangement."

"You just have to learn to let it go, don’t you?"

Snow nodded, then there was a moment of quiet again.

Emma carried on with her conversation with Regina, now discussing what Henry could heat for dinner and if Regina had the strength to go down to the dining table and maybe it would be best for Regina to just eat in bed first.

"We used to be such good friends." Snow broke the silence between them. "Me and you, I mean." She kept her eyes forward and vaguely facing Emma.

Ruby toyed with the hat in her hands, unsure of how to respond to this change in topic.

Finally, Snow turned to look directly at Ruby. “Whatever happened to us?”

"Things changed." Ruby shrugged, "But yeah… we used to be such a great team. Without you, there’s no way I would’ve made it after what happened to…" It still choked her up to think about the horror she committed. "…to Peter."

*~*~*

They were running.

They were running and it was difficult to breathe and it was difficult to see and just…  _Peter_. 

They were running for their lives, but all Red could think about was how she had caused Peter’s death. She  _killed_  him. She chained him to a tree and left him defenseless and prepared him for his own slaughter and she  _killed_  him.

Her shoulder was stiff and painful from where Granny’s arrow had struck.

Snow ran ahead, a pale figure leading the way through the dark forest. Through teary eyes and blurred vision, Red followed at a stumbling run, rendered breathless by her own sobs.

Someone dove in, colliding into Red in a tackle that sent them both tumbling through the foliage. Prickles of pain riddled her skin as the spikes and points of a shrub buried into her and drew blood. A scream tore out of her throat and she arched her back.

"I’ll  _kill_  you!” A man’s rough voice filled her ears. “You’re goin’ to pay, ye devil’s spawn!”

Guilt wrenched at Red’s heart upon recognizing the man’s voice. “I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean-“

The man placed his hands against her throat and squeezed, putting his body weight into the choke and cutting her off from air. “Your sorry’s aren’t goin’ to bring my son back!”

Knowing there was nothing that could be done to bring back the boy they both loved, Red lay still and didn’t fight back.

A branch came swinging in, hitting the man across the back of his head and knocking him off of Red.

Too stunned to take in what happened, Red had to be physically pulled to her feet and shoved forward by Snow. “Red,  _run_!”

In a daze, Red let her feet move automatically, simply carrying her forward while her hand was clenched tightly in Snow’s. Behind them, Peter’s father swore curses at them, vowing that he would find her and justice would be served for the savage murder of his son.

"Just keep running, Red." Barely able to breathe, dizzy from the pain of her shoulder and the splinters at her back, Red could only focus on the sound of Snow’s voice, depending on the reassuring words. "We’ll get out of this. Just keep running. We’ll make it."

They tore through the forest blindly.

 _Peter_.

Red closed her eyes, trying to block out the images of his torn flesh, of his blood tainting the snow, of the bits and pieces of him still coating her hands and hair and clothes right now.

Snow skidded to a stop and Red stumbled into her.

Their feet sent loose bits of soil falling over the edge of a cliff.

Red felt her hand being squeezed and looked to see that Snow was terrified, too.

The yells of the townspeople were getting louder. Red could hear them coming closer, with Peter’s father riling them up and leading the way. She couldn’t figure out exactly where they were, her senses weren’t practiced enough for that, but it disgusted her to know that she could hear individual voices and distinct footsteps and the different sounds of different weapons and the crackle of fires on torches. She also knew that if she wasn’t drowning in Peter’s blood, she would be able to catch individual scents as well.

"Should we jump?" Snow’s voice was trembling.

"Can’t be any worse." Red felt disgusting and filthy and if she wasn’t such a coward, she would have turned around and let the crowd take her and punish her. And at least they wouldn’t associate her with Snow, and then Peter would be avenged.

"Nothing left to lose." Snow nodded, squeezed Red’s hand again and together, they jumped.

It was frightening to have nothing beneath her feet and it made her stomach flip and twirl and the wind whipped her sticky hair back and forth and her heart hammered with the speed of a galloping unicorn and all she had to hang on to was Snow’s hand.

They fell freely until leaves and branches clawed at them and whipped at them, slowing their descent until the inevitable crash into the roaring river below.

The impact jolted Red and reignited the weakness and body pains she felt from transforming. With a protesting shoulder that burned like hellfire, she fought to reach the surface until she broke through and could suck in cold breaths of air.

"Snow!" Red struggled against the current as it pushed and buffeted her along. " _Snow, where are you?_ ”

A rock loomed ahead and it took a great deal of strength and energy to direct herself away from crashing into it.

“ _Snow_?” Red called again, finally spotting her up ahead, barely staying above the surface of the water, bobbing up and down like she wasn’t fighting the current at all.

Another protruding rock came at Red, this time hitting her and bruising her ribs.

Further down the river, Snow was less lucky. Her back slammed into a rock and the sound of her skull’s impact against it made Red cringe and she wasn’t sure if she heard it because of her senses or because it was loud.

Without thinking, Red shifted into the wolf and used a passing rock to launch forward towards Snow’s sinking form, catching her with teeth around her cloak before she sank too far down. Several more rocks came at them, bruising and scraping, but the wolf barely felt the discomfort, too focused on fighting the current and powerfully cutting through the water.

Snow was barely conscious, a dead weight dragged along by the wolf’s jaws.

Growling and using the last of her strength, the wolf kicked out against the river and dug claws into the soil, pulling and straining and ignoring the burning agony of her shoulder.

With great effort, the wolf at last succeeded in pulling them both onto dry land and collapsed into human form, panting and too weak to move anymore. They lay together, exhausted but alive.

*~*~*

"I miss you." Ruby admitted, "Ever since Charming came into the picture, it… it just hasn’t been the same."

Snow didn’t react defensively or try to reason out why things played out in the way that they did. Instead, she put a hand over Ruby’s. “I’m sorry I let things deteriorate between us. And I’m sorry about how we’d treated you when things started to get hectic.”

This called back the resentful feelings Ruby had harbored when the Charmings would only ever talk to her when they needed her to sniff out and find something or someone for them, or babysit Henry while they were off on their adventures.

"I…" Ruby paused to swallow, "I’m sorry too, for kind of avoiding you after that. And for being kind of…  _different_ after Belle came into the picture.” She still had limited memories about how things played out in the old world, but she could recall a tendency to alienate Snow whenever they were with Belle. Both in this world and the last.

Snow squeezed Ruby’s hand. “Let’s not do that again?”

Ruby put her other hand over Snow’s, “Yeah.”

"I want to hug you now." Snow looked away and laughed at herself as if realizing how awkward that just sounded, but Ruby opened her arms and pulled Snow in.

It was nice to have gotten it out and the apology she never thought she’d ever receive soothed the bristled fur she used to get at the very thought of the Charmings and their adventures.

"By the way," Ruby was the first to pull away from the hug, "If we’re gonna be stuck here, and since we’re in  _this_  kind of mood, I might as well give you your Secret Santa gift early.”

Snow raised an eyebrow. “You have it with you right now?”

"Sort of," Ruby stood up and walked past Emma still on the phone to get to her desk. "Belle and I are sort of doing this thing where we don’t hide any gifts at our own home. She keeps hers at Leroy’s place because she knows I’ll be able to sniff out whatever she’s got and spoil all the surprises." 

Amidst the clutter of half-sorted paperwork on Emma’s desk, the gift was in one of the drawers. Ruby pulled out the little wrapped box and brought it over to where Snow was still sitting on the sofa by the cells. “So I figured I might as well hide stuff not at our place, too. Just because it’d be a fun, weird little tradition.” 

It had been something they decided on after several dinners of half-joking about it. Belle thought it would be fun in its own way, and it would help her avoid the temptation of trying to discover Ruby’s hiding spots throughout the library, which was what ruined Ruby’s attempted Halloween prank last time.

"Emma said I could keep my stuff here at her office, so… here." Ruby handed the box over to Snow.

Accepting the gift, Snow handled the box carefully, already guessing that it was fragile. She opened it and pulled out a little decorative crystal bird. There was a blue tint to it that reminded Ruby of the blue birds that Snow was so fond of singing to every spring.

"Aww, Ruby," Snow’s fingertips went over the trinket, feeling the ridges and grooves of the wing feathers. "It’s beautiful. Thank you!" She pulled Ruby in for a one-armed hug. "It looks just like those little birds in the Enchanted Forest."

"Yeah," Ruby leaned against Snow’s shoulder. "Exactly what I thought when I picked it out."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sleeping Warrior
> 
> Mention of: Mulan-Belle friendship; mild Red Beauty mention; Philora-ish-ish i mean hardly like just the most passing of mentions
> 
> the storybrooke scene is just mulan and belle messing around, but the ftl flashback scene on here is my take on a sleeping warrior reunion just a couple of months after mulan’s baby-bombed almost confession
> 
> (oh and lol let’s pretend it’s december 23 at this point okay)
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/70666943335/once-upon-a-christmas-21-ship))

* * *

Christmas songs blazed through Ruby’s stereo speakers, cookie crumbs and a couple of emptied out bottles of wine littered the floor, and the room was wobbling side to side, but Belle was enjoying herself.

As soon as it became clear that their third day of being snowed in was not going to be their last, Mulan started to show signs of restlessness that Belle herself shared. They went through the cupboards and started devouring and consuming Ruby’s stash of cookies and alcohol. So what if it was barely noon?

“ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas_ ,” Belle stood up on the couch, treating it as a stage and the corkscrew her microphone, “ _There is just one thing that I need_.”

“ _And I don’t care about the presents_ ,” Mulan was perched on the couch’s backrest, showing a surprising level of balance despite a touch of intoxication. “ _Underneath the Christmas tree_.”

“ _I don’t need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_.” Belle stumbled and had to grip the couch’s arm rests to steady herself, “ _Santa Claus won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day_.”

“ _I just want her for my own_ ,” Mulan continued, “ _More than she could ever know. Make my wish come truueee_!”

They reached for each others’ hands for balance and joined voices, “ _All I want for Christmas is heeeer_!” Overdoing the energy they put into the song, Mulan and Belle swayed unsteadily, losing balance and and crashing into each other, bouncing off the couch before toppling gracelessly onto the floor in a tangled heap.

"If I’d known you could be this silly after some wine," Belle flopped onto the floor, not bothering to disentangle herself, "I would have suggested doing this much sooner."

Mulan was the one who put in the effort to wriggle out of their sloppy heap of arms and limbs and baggy sweaters. “Enjoy this rare moment, Belle.” There was an escaped giggle after every several words, and Mulan’s voice was remarkably more loose and careless, “Because it is not going to happen again in a many many… while.”

"What?" Belle sat up just enough to be able to get a good look at Mulan.

Squinting, Mulan seemed to take a moment to process the jumble of words that had tumbled out of her mouth just a moment ago. “This is a one time… thing…?”

Brushing her hair back and trying to clear her head of the fogginess, Belle sat up straighter, “Why?”

Mulan shrugged, “Perhaps I’m not very comfortable still with this land?” There were several pauses between Mulan’s words, and it reminded Belle that this language might not be Mulan’s first and the alcohol was dulling her internal translator. “Being… drunk in an unfamiliar place is…  _not…_ uh… not a good thing… to do… to be.”

"That makes sense…" Belle nodded, recalling the times she’d  had her life threatened, both in this land and the last. "Always being alert  must help you stay safe." With the beginnings of a smile, Belle added, "And it makes you unfairly good at snowball fights."

The unrestrained laugh that bubbled out of Mulan was so  _un_ -Mulan that it had Belle laughing as well.

"That… that was such good fun!" Mulan clutched her sides until the giggle fit subsided, then she leaned against the coffee table to catch her breath. "Thank you, by the way. For… um…" Her hands vaguely gestured in a circular motion. "…welcoming me…? And Aurora…?"

"Of course!" Belle nudged Mulan, "You’re just as much a part of our Storybrooke family as anyone else." Now that all that excitement of their duet and couch dive was out of the way, Belle felt very aware of how hot and flushed she felt and how this sweater felt unusually warm. She also couldn’t resist a small giggle at how  _Storybrooke family_  was such a questionable term to use, given the recent revelations of multiple familial bonds between the residents.

"And I thank you as well for welcoming me to… this… your home." Mulan said, "And providing meal and lodging."

"Well you’re my friend." Belle tugged at the collar of her sweater and considered pulling the whole thing off. "Why wouldn’t you welcome home into your you?" Making a face at how garbled that just sounded, Belle licked her lips and tried again, "Why wouldn’t I welcome a friend into my home? Especially with weather crazy there outside!"

She needed to clear her head. Belle reached for the cookie jar and groped at it until she reached the last two at the bottom.

"It is different feeling…" Mulan frowned at her own grammar and drummed her fingers across her own forehead, "It’s a different feeling, being here." She cleared her throat, took a moment to organize her thoughts, then went on, "This world has such a… different way of things. At times, it confuses me a great deal. I’ve travelled across many lands in the other world, but no particular land holds as much difference and oddness to it as this world."

"You’ve really been to a lot of places, haven’t you?" Belle asked a stupid, obvious question while her mind worked itself into the pressure of figuring out something more intelligent to say.

"Quite a few, yes." Mulan’s smile looked somewhere within the bittersweet, nostalgic range. "I’ve wandered through so many places that I’d begun to forget what having a home is like. The place of my birth rejected me, many towns within yours and Regina’s lands have treated me like a dangerous or unintelligent foreigner…"

"But being with Aurora…" Mulan let out a soft, self-conscious laugh, still not completely comfortable with being so open about her emotions, "Especially being  _here_  with Aurora… It… It feels like home. Am I speaking sense?”

Belle nodded.

* * *

Tired from the several months of travel with Robin Hood (and drained after going through countless moral turmoils over some of their thieving ways and questionable customs), Mulan walked over to Aurora’s palace, where she’d heard that they were temporarily housing and watching over the survivors of war and turmoil in Neverland and the Land Without Magic.

In the time apart, Mulan had failed to shake off her unreciprocated, inappropriate feelings for Aurora. The very act of reentering the territory of their kingdom, of approaching the palace’s gates, of even just  _intending_  to go inside- it was all very questionable.

There was no place for Mulan here. She would only get in the way of Aurora and Philip. There was no room for a third when a perfect pair had already been matched.

But she’d heard that Aurora and a number of other surviving victims of the curse were leaving to join in the plan to resettle in the land where Emma Swan hails from. Mulan  _had_  to see Aurora off at least.

Maybe she and Philip would be able to raise their baby more safely in that world, and they would live happily ever after.

Mulan would go back to being what she always was. A wanderer.

The palace loomed above her, almost threatening in its stature. It had been cleared of the overgrown foliage and looked almost as grand as it had been during its days of glory.

What place did she have here?

"Mulan!" It wasn’t so much the call of her name that drew her attention, but the sound of that all too familiar voice.

Looking up, Mulan saw Aurora at the battlements, face not quite distinguishable from this distance, but possibly expressing a look of surprise, maybe disbelief. She gathered up her skirts and started to run. With a jolt, Mulan worried for the state of Aurora and Philip’s baby. If something should happen to it, it would be Mulan’s doing for causing the mother unnecessary stress.

"Aurora!" Mulan put her hands up, but Aurora had already run out of Mulan’s line of sight, possibly even going on a haphazard run down the watch tower’s stairs. "Aurora, wait!"

It was just as Mulan had crossed over the drawbridge and nodded a distracted greeting to Neal by the archway that Aurora came bursting into view at a full run. She threw her full weight into Mulan, knocking her back a few steps, wrapping arms around her and kissing her full on the lips.

Taken aback, Mulan was too stunned to reciprocate, frozen into a state as immobile as stone.

"Mulan!" Aurora was breathless as she pulled away, hands moving to go around Mulan’s face. "I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I just… I…" As if too overcome by emotion to know what to do with herself and with Mulan, Aurora moved her hands to embracing next, burying her head into the arch between the neck and shoulder of Mulan’s armor. "Fa Mulan, by the gods, if you ever leave like that again, I’ll… I just… Please… I’m sorry."

Aurora’s hug grew tighter, and it seemed to squeeze life back into Mulan enough that she could move again and reciprocate the hug, albeit awkwardly and disorientedly. “Mulan, I’ve missed you so much and I just…”

"What of Philip?" Mulan finally reclaimed some limited control of her voice, and her questions came out soft and almost croaky. "And the baby?"

"After… after you left," Aurora pulled away enough to be able to look at Mulan, but refused to even let their bodies be apart from each other. "I-I was inconsolable. And… and the baby never came. The signs I was showing that there may be one simply… stopped showing. As if it had never been meant to be."

"I…" Mulan’s brow furrowed, but she also found herself maintaining contact with Aurora, keeping hands about her waist and fearing that letting go might separate them again or reveal this all to be some dream. Maybe in mere moments, Mulan would awake to the boisterous banter and holler of the Merry Men. "I don’t understand."

"I’ve spoken to one of Snow White’s dwarves," Aurora said, "A doctor both in this world and in the other one. He…" This topic seemed to be difficult for Aurora, and she was trembling as she spoke. "He explained that there are cases when a woman’s body exhibits false signs… for various reasons."

Mulan swallowed, still too stunned to take everything in.

( _And did Aurora just kiss Mulan?_ )

(did that  _really_  just happen?)

"I’m…" Mulan felt like she’d been about to step over a light depression in the ground, only to sink down into a hidden hole that sent her plummeting into confusion and disorientation. She was in a daze. "I’m sorry about…" About the baby? About the almost-baby? About… what…? 

Mulan didn’t know what to feel.

What  _was_  she supposed to be feeling?

"I have an idea, though…" Aurora said, "Of perhaps why… it happened."

Mulan was still too dazed to ask why, but Aurora pressed onward, “After we brought Philip back… I didn’t know what to feel.” (Mulan could relate to  _that_  situation all too well at this very moment) “I didn’t feel as strongly for him as I did before, and I had these strange feelings for you that I couldn’t even begin to understand yet.”

Aurora’s hands were over Mulan’s face again, thumbs lightly brushing over her cheeks, eyes focused like there was nothing Aurora wanted to look at more than at Mulan. “And perhaps I had been lying to myself and my body had tried to support my lie.”

This was so much to take in. Mulan felt so dizzy and lightheaded, she wasn’t sure if she was the one supporting Aurora or if it was the other way around. It was like taking an infected blade across her ribs all over again, except that this was accompanied by positive emotions instead of negative. But it was equally as dizzying and disorienting.

"But the truth, Mulan," Aurora continued, "Is that it’s  _you_ that I’ve grown to love.”

"I…" Mulan felt like she’d lost her grasp on this country’s language. "I…?"

"And Emma has said that in the land that they’re going to, it’s not the same." Filling in the gaps of Mulan’s lack of words, Aurora began to ramble. "True Loves change. It allows other loves to blossom. It feels different. This girl, Ruby, she’s told me that there, she had the chance to experience love in its most real form and it was with a girl whose True Love was someone else when they were in this world. Belle, she said she knew you and she affirmed that love is different there."

Mulan opened her mouth, tried to respond, found no words within reach and closed her mouth.

"Do you feel the same way?" Aurora’s tone had changed, suddenly full of doubt and fear. The blue of her eyes shown clearly when they widened with the burst of uncertainty.

"Wo Ai Ni." Gasping out the words, Mulan nodded, "Yes. I do."

"Come with us." Aurora pleaded, "We can start fresh there. They said we could choose to be whoever we want to be. There will be a place for us there and it could be a place together, if you want that."

"Do  _you_  want that?” Mulan asked.

Aurora bit her lip and nodded.

Lightheaded and overwhelmed, Mulan realized she couldn’t stop smiling, and her vision had started to blur with eyes that were watering of their own accord. “I would like that, too.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of: Swan Queen, but more focused on Regina and Henry
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/70768129154/once-upon-a-christmas-22-mention-of))

* * *

It was going to be the third night with bad weather and too-deep snow keeping everyone stranded where they were. Regina felt coldness and misery in equal measure.

She hated feeling this weak and helpless. She hated this situation. She hated having to shiver under the blankets and sleep alone on this bed that suddenly seemed so big and empty without Emma. She hated the fact that Emma was a short walk away but trapped where she was.

If Regina wasn’t confined to bed rest by this weakness and exhaustion, she would have been out there clearing the snow with a simple sweep of her hands. None of this would be happening and nobody would be considering the idea of spending Christmas  _at the Sheriff’s Station_  of all places.

"Mom?"

Shivering under several blankets, Regina peered over her shoulder to see Henry hovering at the doorway, wringing his hands and looking hesitant. “Hi… uh…”

Regina lifted the blanket as an invitation for Henry to come over and crawl under the covers like he used to just a few years ago. With a smile that looked somewhere between relieved and grateful, Henry went to join Regina, settling against her stomach as if pulled there by some magnetic force.

"Hi." Henry relaxed somewhat when Regina tucked the blanket around them both.

"Hi," Regina smiled, feeling traces of her misery evaporate gradually.

Henry’s brow was furrowed, and there was still some tension to him. “Mom?”

"Yes?"

"I…" Henry inhaled, then exhaled in a long, trembling breath. "I’m sorry about before…" He buried his head into her stomach, seeking comfort in it like he was five years old again. "When I wouldn’t listen to you and when I called you evil and… everything."

Feelings that were both fluttering and constricting enveloped Regina’s heart as she curled her body closer to Henry’s and ran fingers through his hair. “Shush. It’s in the past now.”

"I miss Emma," Henry said, "But sometimes I miss when it was all simpler when all I had to worry about was convincing everyone about my storybook being about their past lives."

Regina continued to brush her son’s hair with her fingers. The motion was repetitive and easy, and it came so naturally. The feel of it brought Regina back several years. 

"And when it turned out to be true… so much happened and just…" A shudder passed through Henry as memories of his experiences in Neverland and beyond came back to haunt him. "Sometimes I wish we could go back to when it was just the two of us. Before I got that book."

It moved Regina to tears to hear this, and though she  _did_  like her current living situation with Emma, there were times when everything just felt far too overwhelming. “I miss those days too, sometimes.”

* * *

There were still a number of documents she needed to sign, and a few more that Sidney still had to send her, and Mary Margaret’s proposals for more birdhouses kept finding their way onto Regina’s desk no matter how many times she tossed them straight into the recycle bin.

It should have been a quiet, enjoyable Saturday afternoon, but Regina’s mind was buzzing with too many worries.

A new, more prominent worry made itself known when Regina looked up from sending Sidney a message.

The other children were across the street, playing in the snow and throwing it at each other, engaging in enjoyment that Regina herself had never truly experienced until they hired Daniel to be their stable boy. Something still twisted at Regina’s heart upon remembering him.

But she had Henry now.

And Henry was sitting in the snow watching the other children play and behave as though he wasn’t even there.

It was a trend Regina had noticed among the children lately, ever since she caught them running last summer and Henry scraped his knees.

The sight of her son shedding blood had filled Regina with worry and distress that resulted in rage taken out on the children he’d been playing with. She gave them the scolding of their lives and now they never dared make eye contact with her.

And, it seemed, with Henry, too.

Sighing, Regina put her phone aside and approached her son, kneeling down on the snow to be level with him. “Do you want to play?”

"I’unno." Henry prodded and poked at the snow without looking at Regina.

"Come on!" Regina picked her son up and tickled him, "Let’s make a snowman! We don’t need those snobby little crybabies, do we?"

Henry giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck. “Nope! Don’t need them!”

Regina put him down and together, they worked to put up their own snowman, and it was just as she was adding the finishing touches of pebble eyes and nose, that a snowball hit her squarely at the back of the head.

Turning, she saw Henry with his hands behind his back and a poorly masked smile on his face.

"Did you see who did that?"

Henry shook his head.

"I wonder…" Regina turned her back on Henry. "Maybe it was Paige?" Just in time, she turned back to Henry and saw him throw. It hit her shoulder, and she was quick to retaliate, crunching a small projectile and gently tossing it his way. Giggling in delight, Henry thew himself into the game with unrivaled enthusiasm, throwing with all his might and enthusiastically ducking, diving and dodging to avoid the missiles.

Their game went from throwing snowballs at each other to running and chasing in an undetermined game where neither and both of them were  _it_.

"I’m gonna getcha!" Henry squealed and threw himself at Regina. She caught him but lost balance and fell right through their snowman, sending bits and pieces of him flying and crumbling.

"Aww, we knocked Snowy over." Regina pouted at what was left of it, but Henry seemed unfazed and just wrapped his arms around her as far as they would go.

"Don’t need Snowy no more." Henry buried his face into her coat, "Having more fun with Mommy than Snowy."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this one’s all WTF is This Contraption starring Ariel, Aurora and Mulan, with Ruby and Belle trying to supervise
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/70878139273/once-upon-a-christmas-23-basically))

* * *

Aurora blinked awake to the sound of someone’s mutters and the odd noise made by some of this world’s technology.

Behind the counter, Ariel was tinkering with the dispenser of soda and iced tea, muttering to herself about how confusing it was to work with. Aurora crawled out of her makeshift bed to wander over to the counter. “What are you trying to do?”

"Serve myself from soda." Ariel said, "Ruby never let me touch it and usually had me run around with trays and plates, so I never really got to try this myself and  _now is my chance_.” 

 Ariel put the glass under the nozzle and pulled at things until it finally started to release her drink. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She turned around to smirk at Aurora, apparently proud of herself for accomplishing this task without the supervision of either Granny or Ruby.

"It’s overflowing." Aurora pointed out.

“ _That_  wasn’t supposed to happen!” Ariel gasped and panicked, pulling the glass out from under the machine, though the fizzing liquid still flowed over the rim of the glass and more still poured out of the dispenser.

"Just  _what_  do you think you’re doing?” Granny came prowling over, body tensed like she was just about ready to pounce. “ _This_  is why we don’t let you touch any of the carbonated drinks.” She easily tamed machine and stopped the overflow of soda before focusing her glare on Ariel.

"Oops." Ariel smiled sheepishly.

Granny confiscated the glass of soda and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. “You are spending the rest of the day washing dishes while I get this mess cleaned up.”

"But it’s Christmas Eve tonight, how could you let me work today?" Ariel wrapped her arms around Granny in an unreciprocated hug. "Where’s your holiday spirit?"

Granny rolled her eyes. “You didn’t even know what holiday this was until we explained it to you last month. Now get to the kitchen, young lady.”

Ariel pouted at her failed attempt to worm out of the punishment, then a change went over her expression as something dawned on her. “I just realized!”

Granny’s frown intensified.

"If you’re Ruby’s granny…" Ariel said, "That would make you my great grandmother!" She winked, "And you are  _great_. Very great. Especially if you let your also  _great_  granddaughter out of doing work today.”

An actual growl rumbled from deep in Granny’s throat, quieting Ariel and making her back away slowly. “Get marching to the kitchen this instant!” That sent Ariel scurrying past the kitchen door.

As an added measure, Granny looked over at David still lying on his booth seat. “You!” David scrambled out of the seat and stood up, recognizing that Granny was in a no-nonsense mood. “Make yourself useful and go in there to monitor that mermaid and make sure she doesn’t snatch anything.”

With an unnecessary salute, David marched past them and disappeared after Ariel behind the kitchen door.

"What about us, ma’am?" Brick and the rest of the staff were standing now, ready to be given orders.

"One of you clean this up." Granny said, "The rest of you start getting breakfast ready."

With almost everyone at the diner getting to their tasks and keeping busy, Aurora and Leroy were left sitting on the stools by the counter, on standby with no direct orders.

"Ariel means well," Eventually, Granny’s temper cooled somewhat and she was now attending to her documents, probably noting the amount of food they had been serving for the past four days without profit. "But she really needs to restrain her curiosity sometimes."

"Not all of us spent the last twenty-eight years in this world, though." Aurora reminded Granny, "There are still a few things we’re still struggling to grasp."

"Yes, but you don’t send soda flying across the diner, do you?" Granny raised an eyebrow, "And Ruby even managed to teach you how to make our hot chocolate."

Flattered, Aurora blushed and averted her eyes, “Ruby was a good teacher.”

"Not always," Leroy started chuckling by himself. "I heard what she had to go through on your first night in Storybrooke."

*~*~*

Everything looked so different here.

After spending majority of the day tensing and flinching at everything  as well as having to nod at everyone she was introduced and re-introduced to, Mulan could honestly say that she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Her head seemed to be spinning from absorbing everything that had just happened and her body was running out of energy.

They were now being introduced to the various features of their new living quarters at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast.

"Are you guys okay with sharing the queen bed?" Ruby asked, setting aside some of the belongings she’d helped carry up. "Or I could have someone bring up a spare cot or mattress."

There was a brief moment of awkward eye contact between Aurora and Mulan before they answered at the same time.

"We wouldn’t want to trouble you. I think we can share."

"I’m not fit to use a bed for a queen. I can sleep on the floor."

Ruby looked amused as she said, “No, it’s not a queen’s bed. It’s just how we classify beds according to their size. Single, Twin, Double, Queen, King, that kind of thing.”

"That’s something we didn’t dwell so much on in the Enchanted Forest," Belle said, looking at Aurora. The two were getting along fairly well. "A bed was a bed until we found ourselves forced to sleep on other surfaces.  _That_  was when I appreciated the bed I once had in Lord Maurice’s estate.”

"Yes, I felt the same when I had to grow accustomed to sleeping in the forest."

"I had a small one when I lived in my Granny’s cottage," Ruby addressed Mulan while Aurora and Belle began to talk. "Then I got used to the forest floor and the occasional inn for a while. But once Snow was in the palace again and gave me my own room…" Ruby whistled, "It was  _something_.”

This was a situation Mulan could relate to very well. She grew up in a farm, trained as a soldier and lived as a wanderer. Having an extravagant bed and mattress had been something that Mulan had never thought much of until she’d stayed in Philip and Aurora’s castle. “It felt strange when they granted me my own quarters as well during my brief stay in their castle. It was so… soft.”

"It  _was_!” Ruby laughed, “First time I slept on it, I thought I was sinking and it was going to swallow me.” She shook her head, “It was really comfortable though. Just took some getting used to.”

A new sound caught Mulan’s attention and she was quick to draw her sword upon hearing the threatening voices of angry men.

The sounds were coming from an enchanted box at the other side of the room. It looked like the angry men were ready to leap through the portal, one of them holding one of those noisy black wands Emma had once used as a weapon.

The portal flickered, and a new group of people were visible through it, this time a number of teenagers singing.

"Mulan, if you could just-" Ruby pointed at the sword.

"What is that?" Mulan maintained her stance, not moving her sword from its position pointed at the portal.

"It’s a television," Belle was holding another strange-looking wand in her hand, and when she tapped at it, the portal flickered again, now showing an enchanted tapestry illustration that moved and spoke.

Aurora wandered over to it and paused an arm’s length away, curious but cautious.

"You can… touch it if you want." Ruby said, "It won’t hurt you or anything." She pointedly looked at Mulan and tapped on the blade. "Sword down, please?"

Acting against her better judgement, Mulan suppressed her instincts and sheathed her sword.

"So… is it a portal?" Aurora peered over behind the portal’s box-like frame. "Can they crossover to this land?"

"It’s…" Belle squinted as she tried to find a way to explain the device, "It’s not so much like a portal is it is like… an enchanted mirror, perhaps? There are actors and they’re not inside the box and they can’t reach us through it, but we can see them. It’s like watching a play through an enchanted mirror, basically."

Aurora ran her hands over the box. “This is some very strange magic.”

Not comfortable with Aurora being so near to it, Mulan walked over to position herself by the princess’s side, should the box show any signs of being a danger.

"It’s not really magic," Ruby said, "It’s… technology. They had actors perform the scene and it’s recorded with cameras. Then it’s shown on TV."

Aurora stopped caressing the box and seemed drawn towards something else.

"So does that mean we’re not viewing something that is currently happening?" Mulan asked questions while keeping Aurora within sight. This land was still too full of alien threats for Mulan to relax and be comfortable. Her hand was always resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Usually, no." Having to explain it seemed to cause Ruby some stress, "It’s… it’s usually not happening live, no. If you’re looking at the news or some sport, sometimes that’s live. But movies and shows are usually filmed months before they’re aired."

That word again. “Movies?” Neal did a poor job of explaining the concept to Mulan.

"Mulan! Come, look!" Aurora was at the doorway to smaller room that theirs branched into. "Their chamberpots are so fascinating!"

With Belle and Ruby following and clearly amused by this reaction, Mulan joined Aurora in the smaller room, recognizing that it should be some form of a bathroom, but many of its features were so strange, the only recognizable part was the tub. 

The chamberpot that Aurora was referring to was indeed odd. Mulan recognized it to be made of porcelain, but much of its features were bizarre, from the box against the wall to the knob at the side. It also looked as though it was stuck the walls and floors. How were they supposed to empty it? And why was it already filled with water?

Before either Belle or Ruby could explain this strange chamberpot, the sound of the door bursting open made all of them flinch. Mulan’s hand was already tightly gripping her sword hilt , but she couldn’t draw it in this tight, enclosed space without endangering Aurora.

"Did you show them the magic water in the water room?" Ariel’s eager voice announced her entrance just before she squeezed into the already cramped room with the four of them. "It’s my  _favorite_  part about this new world!”

"Weren’t forks your favorite part of this world?" Ruby asked.

"That too." Ariel said, "But this is something they have  _got_ to see! Did you show them already what it does?”

 From their close proximity, squeezed together in this tiny room, Mulan could feel the light tremors of suppressed laughter from Belle.”Ariel, you do the honors then.”

"What is she going to do?" Aurora asked, wide-eyed, mouth open slightly.

"Watch this!" Ariel reached over and turned the knob.

The chamberpot roared to life, and Mulan clenched her fist, ready for a creature to come bursting out of it. The water in the pot swirled and shook, like a portal just moments before something leaped through it.

Then the water stilled.

Aurora and Mulan watched it, waiting for something else to happen. Belle, Ruby and Ariel didn’t seem at all threatened by it. If anything, they were greatly amused by all of this.

"What happened to it?" Mulan was starting to grow frustrated with how strange everything was and how her confusion seemed to be a source of entertainment to these people who’d volunteered to be their guides.

"You…" Ruby made this odd sound somewhere between a chuckle and a cough. " _Fill_  it and once you’re done with your  _business_ , you use the knob to flush it out and the bowl will be replaced by clean water.”

Staring at the chamberpot in amazement, Aurora reached over and activated the knob again.

Mulan still tensed at the machine’s mighty roar, but even she couldn’t help but watch in fascination as the water within swirled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Swan Queen, Red Beauty, Sleeping Warrior
> 
> lol for the phone screenies on this, the only one where i used a text generator was for belle’s, but even that i kind of tweaked and edited a bit, but emma’s and ruby’s were from screenies on my own phone that i edited and messed around with
> 
> also lol i kinda wanted to give one of them an android but i didn’t wanna bother with having to bug my brother for screenies from his phone so blargh let’s just say they all have iphones because regina decrees it because apple products because apple
> 
> also snow’s joke was one i came up with while lying on the floor and it was funny at the time but idk if it’s still gonna be funny to anyone else oh well
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/70989468312/once-upon-a-christmas-24-ships-swan))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry it took me so long to update, I got a lot busier than I expected to be in the past week, both from Christmas family dinners and then suddenly getting a job (which kind of left me creatively fatigued after two days of work so lol I found myself avoiding anything that required thinking, writing or drawing but that's another story)
> 
> Anyway, yeah. Thanks a lot to [FreshBrains](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains) for all your comments, you've no idea how much you brightened my day with your reactions to every chapter/day. Thanks a bunch, and I really appreciated every comment <3

 

 

  


* * *

As far as her health went, Regina was feeling significantly better. She’d recovered enough to walk short distances and heat up her own food. The journey down the stairs had been draining and dizzying, but it was rewarding to accomplish getting to the kitchen in one piece.

What soured today’s little victories was the fact that her magic was still severely limited. Lifting small objects still required effort that made her head and lungs hurt with the strain it caused.

Tonight, Christmas Eve of all nights, she was reduced to sitting on the sofa with Henry resting his head on her lap while holiday-themed Disney cartoons aired on the television.

"I miss Emma," Henry sighed, "I wish I could hug both my moms for Christmas Eve."

Sniffling and frustrated, Regina gave up on trying to lift one of the lighter presents under the tree, drained by how much energy it took. “Believe me, if I had the power to grant that wish, dear, I would.”

"I know it’s not your fault." Henry said, "I’m just… sad that Christmas Eve’s so lonely."

Regina stroked Henry’s hair, “I know.”

* * *

The fire crackled and danced as Belle sat by it and watched the flickering play of light and shadow. The color of it could almost remind her of Ruby’s eyes when she was in her wolf form, or moments away from it. Sometimes, it was also there when Ruby was feeling some intense emotion that burst into the surface and threatened to overwhelm her because the wolf ran on pure, raw emotion.

A low beep, followed by a vibration in her pocket, attracted Belle’s attention. She pulled out her phone and examined it, fingers still slow to respond and land on the right buttons that weren’t even real buttons.

 

Just as Belle was about to type out her response, the door opened and Mulan came into the apartment.

"I sorted the books on the pile," Mulan said, "I also arranged them by the number system you taught me."

There was still tension in the set of Mulan’s shoulders and the overall stiffness of her stance. She glanced around the apartment, eyes hovering over the window before focusing on Belle. “Is there anything else I can do?”

It was their fourth day of being trapped indoors and it was clear that Mulan was frustrated and restless. The way she would look out the window sometimes, and even glance at Belle’s phone at every beep of a new text hinted that Mulan was also more worried about Aurora than she was willing to let on.

"That’s about it." Belle said, patting the carpet next to her in an invitation to come sit by the fire. "Why don’t you take a break? You’ve done more than enough for today."

"There must be more to do." Mulan’s voice was strained. She began to pace, body stiff, fists clenched. "I can’t sit idly by while…" Shaking her head, Mulan switched direction but continued to ramble, "I just… There must be something else to do. Belle,  _is_  there? Perhaps some furniture you would like to move? Or even something to clean?”

"Mulan," Belle stood up and blocked Mulan’s path. "Are you alright?"

With clenched fists that trembled, Mulan was forced to stop her pacing and look at anywhere but Belle.

"Mulan?"

"I’m worried about Aurora." It was a confession that came out more whispered than anything else. Uncertain and soft. Mulan folded her arms across her chest and looked down at their feet. "Even if I know that she is safe with Granny at the Diner. Even if I know that the little screen that responds to your touch speaks the truth, I…" Mulan shrugged.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Belle put a hand over Mulan’s shoulder. “It’s more difficult to get the heart to accept something even if the mind has already accepted it.”

"It is."

"Why don’t we call the diner?" Belle saw Mulan’s head snap upwards and her eyes lit up. "And we can just call again and again until we get a sound other than the busy tone and then we can wait until someone picks up."

Relief and a guarded excitement softened some of Mulan’s features.

Taking Mulan by the hand, Belle led the way to the immobile phone. (or no, Ruby called it something else. Land wire phone? Linemind phone? Landmine phone? Something along those lines)

"Ready?" Belle was asking herself as much as Mulan, and took a deep breath before picking the phone up from its receiver.

There was a notepad next to the phone, with notes from Ruby listing the numbers to type for contacting Regina’s House, Regina’s Office, the Sheriff’s Station, Granny’s Bed and Breakfast and of course Granny’s Diner.

With hands still shaky and unfamiliar with this, Belle carefully tapped at the indicated buttons, waiting for the beep after every push to make sure that the phone had acknowledged her request.

The first few times they tried this, there was an ominous beeping sound that Ruby had explained was a busy tone that meant someone else was communicating with that phone. Sort of like how Regina’s magic mirrors would only let her talk to one person at a time.

Only two calls ever got through during these past four days, once to the Sheriff’s Station and another to the Diner.

Belle’s heart skipped a beat when she heard the friendlier, calmer sound of the phone calling the attention of the other phone.

“ _Snow White, you just spent the entire morning talking to David, can’t we have the evening off from this? If I have to listen to another hour of your sappy cuddle talk-_ ”

"Granny?"

“ _Belle?_ " Granny backtracked and changed her tone, " _Sorry, I was half expecting Snow to make her third call for today._ ”

"Oh…" Belle wasn’t sure what to say and instead went straight to making her intentions known, "I called to see if Aurora was busy. Maybe… maybe she’d like to talk to Mulan?"

There was the sound of Aurora’s name being called, then the phone switching hands.

“ _Hello?_ " Aurora sounded uncertain.

Belle suppressed a smirk and handed the phone to Mulan, who held it like it was some rabid creature just waiting to snap and nip at her. “Aurora?”

Mulan’s face brightened up the moment she heard Aurora’s response. “Good evening! I hope you are faring well. I helped clean out the library today and sort through some of Belle’s books.” It was like Mulan was too shy to outright say that she missed Aurora, and instead brought up trivial details of her day.

"Belle even taught me Sir Dewey of Decimal’s system of arranging library books."

"That’s Dewey Decimal System." Belle quietly corrected.

"Dewey Decimal System, I mean." Mulan curled into herself and leaned against the counter. "I also-" She paused, as if interrupted by Aurora.

Belle thought she heard something along the lines of ‘ _Will you just admit that you miss me because I know_  I  _miss you terribly_.’

Listening in on conversations was more of Ruby’s skill, and Belle felt like she would be intruding if she eavesdropped any longer.

"Yes, yes." Mulan laughed a little, "Indeed, I do miss you." It was a whispered, self-conscious voice that was accompanied by Mulan shuffling to the side and fidgeting with her free hand.

The way Aurora brought out such softness and sincerity in Mulan made Belle smile and she decided to wander away from the phone to give them some privacy.

* * *

"Who wants the last one?" Emma pushed the can to the center of their little circle, where one last lonely sausage waited for a shameless volunteer. Snow looked tempted but hesitant. Emma was content with her bag of chips.

"I’ll take it," Ruby reached over and brought the can closer while Emma spun an old bottle from the recycling bin. It was probably one of those bottles of beer they’d confiscate from Leroy when he had  a little too much to drink.

The bottle spun before settling with it’s rim pointing at Ruby.

"Truth or Dare?" Emma lay back on the floor and put the bag of chips on top of her stomach.

Ruby finished up with the sausage before answering, “Dare.”

"Can you lick your elbow?"

"Are you serious?" Boredom and restlessness was making them all start acting a little strange, but  _really_? “Nobody can.”

"No, I mean," Emma put the bag of chips on the floor then rolled onto her stomach, "With your  _wolf_  tongue.”

Pausing, Ruby took a moment to consider it and inwardly admitted that it was a surprisingly unique idea. After some practice since her first post-curse transformation, Ruby had started to dabble in some partial transformations, sometimes using her wolf ears to enhance something she was trying to listen in on, other times her claws for cutting or shredding something when she felt too lazy to look for scissors.

But her tongue?

Ruby brought up her arm and rested her chin as close to her elbow as she could get.

"You’re really going to do it?" Snow gasped.

"Well we’ve got nothing better to do." Emma said.

Concentrating, Ruby felt the fluttering unease in her stomach that told her the wolf was stirring. She focused on letting the feelings of change collect around her head, then shrunk the range of its influence. First her face, then the lower half of her face, her mouth, finally, the tongue. 

It felt awkward and bizarre, but Ruby felt her tongue lengthen and reshape itself as it shot out of her mouth and draped itself over her elbow.

Cringing at the weirdness of it, Ruby cut off the connection to the wolf and felt her tongue shrink back to its regular, human size.

"That was… interesting." Snow looked stunned.

Emma clapped, “That was perfect!”

"I am not doing that again." Ruby felt like lint from her jacket was now all over her tongue and mouth. She spun the bottle next and it hovered between Emma and Snow before settling on pointing at Snow.

"Truth or Dare?" Emma asked.

Snow bit her lip, looking torn, before settling with, “Truth.”

"What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done with David?"

In a fraction of a second, Snow’s face had turned red and she swatted at Emma’s shoulder. “That is not an appropriate question!”

"What? You’re the one who picked truth!" Emma toyed with the now empty bag of chips, making it crackle and crunch. "And I’m losing my mind after being stuck here for days, we might as well talk about something  _interesting_.”

They were all becoming hopelessly bored and restless. Yesterday, they even managed to clear out and sort all the scrambled paperwork. Most of the station was now as clear as Mulan’s desk.

It was just the floor they were on now that was accumulating a mess of wrappers and empty chip bags.

"Some Christmas Eve this is turning out to be." Ruby sighed, checking her phone to see if there was any message from Belle.

"Maybe a dare instead?"

Emma rolled her eyes, “Okay, how ‘bout you prank call Granny’s Diner?”

Brightening, Snow nodded and stood up to make the call using the station’s phone.  They crowded around her to be able to hear the response, and Ruby felt like a misbehaving teenager again.

(But like Emma said, what else was there to do at the Sheriff’s Station on Christmas Eve?)

“ _Hello_?” Granny’s voice came in from the other line.

"Hello, this is a representative of the school board speaking," Snow used her formal, Mary Margaret voice as she delivered whatever line it was she had in mind, "I’m calling regarding a situation concerning your granddaughter, Rudy."

“ _Rudy?_ " Granny sounded confused, with a touch of impatience. " _What are you even talking about?_ ”

"Yes," Snow continued, "Your granddaughters, Rudy, Ru-C, Ruby and Ru-A."

“ _May you suffer eternal hellfire in the deepest circles of the abyss._ " Ruby could imagine Granny now, raging into the phone and reaching for her crossbow maybe, " _From now on, you are no longer allowed to talk to Charming._ ”

Snow’s face fell, “No! I’m sorry! Please!” She struggled with formulating an apology and promising penance while Ruby and Emma slid back down to the floor, holding their sides and barely able to breathe through laughter.

Eventually, Snow manage to reclaim her phone privileges and began chattering away to David, completely forgetting about their game.

"She’s probably gonna be at it for another hour or two." Ruby could sympathize though. If she didn’t happen to have a spare charger at the station, her phone would be dead too and she would have had no way of communicating with Belle other than long conversations hogging the phone like Snow was doing now.

"I love the two of you," Emma said, "But it sucks to be stuck here on Christmas Eve."

"It sucks that the dwarves can’t get through it, my claws can’t get through it and Regina’s magic isn’t working." Ruby’s attempt yesterday had been unsuccessful and threatened to freeze her claws off. It wasn’t something she expected to work, but it had been worth a try, given how they were running out of things to do.

The vibration of her phone drew Ruby’s attention to it and she checked to see a new message from Belle.

 

Just as Ruby was about to send a reply, she sensed Emma leaning over and watching. “Keeping in touch with her, huh?”

"She sends me book quotes and I reply with song lyrics." Ruby shrugged, "Right now, all I can think of are dorky Disney ones."

Emma was smirking again, “I sent Regina a couple of sappy texts, then got bored and started sexting her.”

"I’m not sure I want to see how Regina sexts." Ruby tried to shudder away from Emma’s phone, but upon getting a glimpse of the messages, it was hard to look away.

 

  
               

Grinning, Ruby returned Emma’s phone just as another vibration signaled Belle’s reply. The sight of the message had Ruby laughing as she typed out her responses while over her shoulder, Emma watched and laughed too.

 

Snow was still on the phone with David, and by the looks of it, that wasn’t going to be ending anytime soon. 

Though texting and maintaining communication with Belle was fun, and the quotes were touching, it wasn’t the same as cuddling her and sharing a cup of hot chocolate with her and talking to her about Santa Claus and how maybe there could actually be someone like him in one of the other worlds they had yet to explore.

"I think I’m gonna turn in." Emma patted Ruby’s shoulder before heading for the cells. "Good night, Ruby!"

Bittersweet feelings swirled through Ruby as she went over to her own cell and flopped down onto the bed. This really wasn’t the kind of Christmas Eve that Ruby had imagined she and Belle would have. Separated from each other, Ruby stuck at the Sheriff’s Station, canned sausages and potato chips for dinner and a cell bed to sleep on.

Another text came in from Belle.

 

The lightness to the way they talked to each other did help soothe the bitterness Ruby felt about the situation.

But she still couldn’t help but wish this Christmas would have turned out differently.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Swan Queen; Red Beauty; Sleeping Warrior
> 
> Mention of: Ariel Lucas French; a bit of Snowing; Henry; everyone being nice and sappy because it’s Christmas
> 
> ([tumblr version](http://thestefidelly.tumblr.com/post/71089497565/once-upon-a-christmas-25-dammit-ariel))

* * *

The first thing Regina was aware of when she awoke was that her neck and back felt stiff from falling asleep on the couch with Henry.

The second thing she noticed was that the headache was gone and her body felt stronger.

 She was still not quite at full strength, but the mere fact that she didn’t wish to detach her nose from her face and lie under several blankets anymore was rewarding enough. It stirred her up and after testing her magic by lifting and twirling some of the presents under the tree, Regina couldn’t wait to get started on clearing out the snow.

"Henry?" Brushing his hair back, Regina made a mental note to give this child a haircut this weekend. How he could see anything with this mop over his eyes was beyond her.

Grogginess was clear in his expression as he blinked awake and looked around.

"Are you ready for  _Operation: Melting Snow_?”

Henry’s eyes cleared and the disoriented expression was replaced by an appalled one, “Melting Snow? Really?”

"Well what would you rather call it, then?"

"Meltdown?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina conceded, “Fine, then.  _Operation: Meltdown_  shall begin momentarily.”

* * *

Purple light was streaming in through the diner windows.

Aurora tried to close her eyes more tightly and drape an arm over her face to block them out, but it just got brighter, filling the entire diner. 

Disoriented and still half asleep, she half tumbled, half slid off the booth seat onto the floor, squinting against the light. It was clearly magic of some sort, and it seemed to bring with it some warmth.

All around the diner, there were mumbles and grunts from everyone else still stirring from their sleep.

Curious about the source of the light, Aurora stood and approached the door, watching as light filtered out from under it as if there was no longer any snow jamming it shut.

"Something’s happening." Bracing herself in case there was still a wall of snow on the other side, Aurora turned the knob and swung the door open just as the purple light faded away to reveal that the town had been cleared of most of the snow, leaving the streets dappled but very much fit for walking and traveling through it.

"Ariel! Granny!" Excitement rushed through Aurora upon realizing what was happening. "David! Leroy! Brick! The snow is gone! Regina did it!"

The thought of seeing Mulan again sent heated eagerness rushing through Aurora as it dawned on her that this was the longest they’d ever been apart from each other since reuniting and moving to Storybrooke. 

* * *

“ _Operation: Meltdown_  was a success.” Regina’s smile widened when she felt Henry taking hold of her hand. The effort it took to clear the roads had left Regina winded and a little unsteady. It was also frustrating to see there was still some snow all around the town, but she’d done what she could and she should probably take a moment to sit down now.

But there was no time. Henry was excited and Regina was also excited.

"Let’s go see Emma!" Henry squeezed Regina’s hand and bobbed in place with barely contained excitement.

"Let’s go, then." Regina nodded and led the way to the town hall, where she could already see people beginning to go and gather like it was some unspoken rule that it was as good a place as any to engage in reunions and pretend Snow White’s Christmas Eve party had turned into a Christmas Morning gathering.

The moment she went through those doors, she expected scattered nods of greeting and then swarms of well-wishers telling Snow that it was a shame her party had to be cancelled but maybe it could be done tonight instead or perhaps next year. That’s how it always went with these people anyway.

What surprised her was the applause that greeted her, followed by the cheering and whooping.

"Henry! Regina!" Emma came barreling through the crowd and launched herself upon Regina, sending them stumbling back a few steps before kissing her. It was hot and desperate and Regina was rendered breathless when they broke apart. "I’ve missed you like hell and  _thank god_ you’re feeling better.”

"Or you know what?" Emma laughed and kissed Regina again, "If you’re still sick and these kisses are transmitting it then well _fuck it_. I’m still going to kiss the fuck out of you!”

"Emma!" Snow’s voice came in from behind them. "Don’t use such language in front of your son!"

"Sorry, I just-" Emma kissed Regina again, then turned to Henry and lifted him off his feet in a tight hug, "I’ve missed both of you so much! And being stuck in my office for four days was driving me insane!"

Still clutching Henry, Emma nudged Regina, "I also finally cleaned the station up, your Highness."

"By the way," Snow cleared her throat, "Regina?"

They still had a strained relationship at best. Regina prepared herself for another condescending, patronizing comment. “Yes?”

Snow hesitated.

Charming reached over and patted Regina’s shoulder. “Thanks. For clearing the roads.”

"You’re… welcome." Regina looked from Snow to Charming and back.

"Gods, I’m glad you’re alright." Surprising Regina completely, Snow pulled her in for an embrace. "Thank you for clearing the roads. Thank you for saving us and helping us time and again. Thank you for raising Henry so well. Thank you for making Emma so happy. Just… thank you!"

"Are you… crying?" Regina’s brow furrowed and she felt too baffled to take in what was going on and just patted the back of Snow’s head.

"Sorry, it’s this stupid holiday." Snow sobbed, "I just feel really thankful and I’ve missed Charming so much the past four days and I’m so glad we can still spend Christmas today even if we missed Christmas Eve and I’m just so happy that things have been so much better and I’m just-"

"Merry Christmas to you too," was all Regina could think of saying as a response.

"Oh, and there’s this." Snow pulled away from Regina to fumble with a bag. After a moment of rummaging through it, she pulled out a box containing a small porcelain horse figurine. "Secret Santa gift. Sorry I didn’t have time to wrap it."

It reminded her of the horse she used to ride as a child. Regina’s hands were shaky as she took the box and observed the figurine inside. 

"I remember you used to be so passionate about riding," Snow said, "And you were so good with the horses in our stables. They took such a liking to you."

The nostalgia this gift stirred up had Regina breathless and lightheaded again. She leaned against Emma and smiled at Snow. “Thank you.”

* * *

"Belle? Ariel?" Using her height to her advantage, Ruby peered over the tops of peoples heads in search of the bright red hair of Ariel, and the tamer, more brownish hue of Belle. Their gifts were in a bag slung over Ruby’s shoulder and after being cooped up and away from them for the past four days, Ruby wanted nothing more than to scoop them in her arms and never let them out of her sight.

Soon enough, she spotted them wandering by the base of the Christmas tree, looking lost and seeming to strain to see through the crowd. Belle was having a particularly difficult time due to her height.

Bursting with barely contained joy, Ruby charged through the crowd, weaving through bodies with the ease and agility she had when running through trees in the forest. Once she was upon them, Ruby scooped them both up in her arms and held them close to her. Their combined weight caused hardly any straight thanks to her wolf strength, and just having them back in her arms was exhilarating. She inhaled their scents, absorbing what clung to their hair and clothes. Papery scents of the library as well as cookies and cereal from their shared apartment was surrounding Belle like an aura. The homely smells of the diner booths and food were what clung to Ariel.

Drowning in these scents felt like home.

"I’ve missed you two so much!" Ruby finally remembered to put them down, but still kept her head buried in Belle’s shoulder while an arm remained draped around Ariel.

Belle stroked Ruby’s hair in the familiar light, feathery touch that could soothe her like nothing else. “I missed both of you, too.”

Ariel maintained the group hug for a few moments longer, squeezing them closer to each other. “I don’t want to be separated from my mothers like that again anytime soon.”

"And we won’t let you out of our sight again." Ruby kissed Ariel’s forehead. It was a gesture she hadn’t done before in this world, but there was a brief, staggering flash of a memory that sent Ruby back to the Enchanted Forest. The exact location was vague, but Ruby remembered the feeling. She was next to Belle, and wherever they were, they were together, looking at their baby. Belle was holding the child and singing a lullaby. Ruby liked to kiss their child’s forehead and sniff at her hair, relishing in that clean, calming baby scent.

Blinking a few times, Ruby found herself back at the town hall in Storybrooke, and from the look on Belle’s face, it seemed she’d gotten a flash of the memory, too.

"Iceskating sounds like a possible option." Regina’s voice caught Ruby’s attention. "It would be an action-oriented pastime that may save us from potentially awkward lulls in conversation."

"Regina!" Grabbing her in the middle of her conversation with the Charmings, Ruby lifted Regina up in a bear (wolf) hug and twirled her around. "Thank you so much! I’m glad we have our badass queen to clear out the snow and save Christmas."

After a short, polite laugh, Regina grew tense and resorted to her mayor queen voice, “I order you to put me down this instant or I’ll freeze you in place and leave you to thaw for the rest of the season.”

"Yes, your mayorliness." Ruby put Regina down. "But really, thank you."

"None of us would be gathered here right now if it weren’t for you." Belle added, patting Regina’s shoulder.

Regina shuddered away from them. “Yes. Alright. Fine. Everyone just stop touching me for a moment or I’m dearly going to regret clearing the roads.”

"She’s just saying that because she’s not used to so much positive attention." Emma spoke in a clearly audible stage whisper then winked at Ruby and Belle.

"Leave her Highness alone, you!" A cuff behind the ear accompanied a familiar voice. Ruby turned to see Granny and hugged her.

"Granny!" Ruby closed her eyes and let herself be buried in the nostalgic feelings of being a child in her grandmother’s arms again. They had their disagreements often enough, and Granny wasn’t perfect, but she was the only parent Ruby ever really knew. In this world or the last, it was more than enough.

Granny stroked Ruby’s hair. “I missed my feisty little cub.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Ruby pulled away, “I’m taller than you and fully grown now, how am I still a cub to you?”

Laughter shook Granny as she said, “Of course you’re always going to be a pup to me.”

Ruby rolled her eyes amidst the laughter and teasing of Belle and Ariel.

To divert attention to another subject, Ruby opened the bag containing the gifts. It had the immediate result of quieting Belle while setting off Ariel’s curiosity. She almost trembled with the urge to rifle through the bag herself and inspect everything inside it.

"Down. Stay." Ruby jokingly motioned for Ariel to behave, eliciting a pout from the mermaid.

"You’ve got Ariel’s gift, right?" Belle asked.

With a nod and a cheeky grin she couldn’t hold back, Ruby pulled out a spork and handed it to Ariel, who squealed with glee as she accepted the gift and ran her fingertips over every part of it.

"I know you like forks - _mini tridents_ -, but that one is better.” Ruby explained the utensil while Belle glared daggers. “It’s both a spoon  _and_  a fork.”

Ariel bobbed in place, “This is perfect! I love it!”

A light swat on her shoulder meant this was as far as this joke was allowed to go. “Ruby, where is Ariel’s  _real_  gift?”

"Don’t worry." Ruby pulled out a smaller bag from inside of hers, this one serving as both wrapper and case for Ariel’s actual gift. "I’ve got it."

"I get  _two_  gifts?” Ariel made a gasping, choking sound like she’d temporarily forgotten how to breathe.

"Look inside." Belle sounded almost as excited. It was a gift they’d pooled their money for and after spending the previous weekend going around the mall, they decided on it and felt like it was a good gift that would appeal to Ariel’s curious, excitable nature, and it could be used to preserve whatever memories they made from now on.

Trembling with excitement, Ariel pocketed the spork and accepted the bag, draping it over her shoulder to secure it before she opened it to pull out a digital camera.

"What does it do?" Ariel turned the object around several times, making Ruby’s heart skip a beat every time it looked as though it might slip and fall.

Belle was the first to act, guiding Ariel’s wrist into the camera’s strap and then pressing the power button.

"It will take portraits of whatever you see in that little screen there." Belle pointed at the viewfinder.

"But it’s just black." Ariel tilted the camera as if to see if it would look beyond the blackness.

At the helpless and mildly distressed look that Belle gave Ruby, it was clear whose department it should have been to introduce Ariel to this new technology.

"First of all, you’re supposed to remove the lens cap." Ruby took it and showed Ariel where to put it in the camera bag, then watched her stare in wonder as the little screen showed Granny and Belle. "Then if you like what you see and you want it to take a picture of that, you push this button." 

Ariel pressed it, and it flashed, startling both Granny and Belle. Oblivious, Ariel looked at the picture she’d taken flash on screen before it switched back to the live feed.

"This is amazing!" Ariel’s delighted gasp preceded a click and a blinding flash pointed directly at Ruby’s eyes.

The wolf in Ruby growled at the irritating burst of light, but she calmed it enough to receive a rushed kiss on the cheek from Ariel before she gave one to Belle as well then ran off to snap pictures of everything in sight.

"You think she liked it?" Ruby’s sarcastic question made Belle smile.

Taking some unspoken cue, Granny vanished into the crowd.

"So… have you sniffed out what your gift is yet?" Belle asked.

It was only at the mention of it that Ruby noticed that other than the apartment and library scents clinging to Belle, there were traces of Leroy as well, and under that, some mingling smells of metal and leather.

"Just now that you’ve mentioned it." Ruby answered honestly.

"Well then you might as well open yours first." From a small bag at Belle’s hip that Ruby hadn’t noticed during the excitement of the reunion, Belle pulled out a box and handed it to Ruby.

Accepting it, Ruby could already get a good guess of the contents. She pulled out Belle’s gift and handed it over so they could open their gifts simultaneously.

"So… we open at the same time?" Belle asked.

Ruby nodded, though she was already prepared to open her gift without looking at it immediately because she _had_ to see the look on Belle’s face the moment she unwrapped her gift.

"Ready?" Ruby waited for Belle to nod. "Okay, now!"

She unwrapped her gift and kept her eyes on Belle.

At first, her face lit up once she realized that it was going to be a book, but the moment the wrapper revealed the cover, Belle’s eyes widened into huge circles and she blushed, hurriedly stuffing the book into her own bag. “Ruby, are you  _serious_? There are  _children_  here!”

Smirking, Ruby leaned close to Belle, whispering in her ear and making sure to give her goosebumps with a low whisper. “Children who wouldn’t be here if their parents hadn’t done stuff like what goes down in that book.” 

“ _Ruby_!” Belle’s face was red as she jerked away from Ruby, but almost immediately, she put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and pulled her close to whisper, “I’m locking all our doors tonight and I’ll read it aloud and we’ll see what happens from there.”

"Looking forward to it." Ruby’s smile couldn’t get any wider as she tried to return her attention to Belle’s gift, opening the box to reveal an assortment of necklaces, bracelets and bangles.

"Are they alright?" Belle’s tone was hesitant and uncertain. "I’m still not completely familiar with this world’s fashion trends, but Regina helped me pick out some of them and a few looked like things I’ve seen you wear."

Closing the box, Ruby put it into her own bag, “It’s perfect! You and Regina have got great taste.”

"Really?" Belle brightened up. "I was so worried! And there was one that I wasn’t quite sure of and-"

Ruby put a stop to Belle’s ramblings with a kiss. It would have been just a peck, but Belle responded, putting a hand on the back of Ruby’s head while the other snaked around her waist.

They were interrupted by taps on their shoulders.

Suppressing a growl, Ruby pulled away from Belle and turned to see Leroy holding a sloppily wrapped gift. “Got you for the Secret Santa thing.” 

There was something off about the smile on his face, and when Ruby unwrapped the gift, she knew it hadn’t been a misplaced feeling. It was a dog collar.

"Witty, ain’t it?" Leroy nudged Ruby and winked at Belle. "Something to keep your little red beast under control, huh?"

He was rewarded with a slap from Ariel, who shooed him away, but not before blinding him with her camera’s flash.

"Thank you." Belle sighed.

"By the way, I almost forgot." Ariel took another blinding, stolen shot of them and Ruby made a mental note to teach this mermaid about camera etiquette later. "Here!" Ariel handed them a wolf plush toy.

Belle took it and hugged it, “It’s adorable!”

"I thought maybe you could hug it during wolfstime when Ruby’s on her run and I’m on my swim." Ariel said, "And I really wanted to find one that had a wolf head and a fish tail and a book in its paws because that would have been perfect, but that was the closest I could find."

"It’s perfect as it is." Ruby patted the toy’s head and smiled at Ariel.

"I’m glad you liked it!" Ariel gave them another cheek kiss each, took another blinding picture and scurried off to bother someone else.

Ruby rubbed at her eyes. “I probably should have disabled the flash before giving it to her.”

"Yes, that would have been a good idea."

* * *

Upon catching sight of each other amidst the crowd, they wasted no time in making their way to each other until the distance was eliminated and they were embracing each other.

Mulan held onto Aurora, afraid of letting go and realizing this was just an hallucination conjured by her restlessness after being at Belle’s home and library for too long.

Or worse, that everything had been a dream and she would wake up with the Merry Men again.

It was a fear Mulan would experience from time to time. All too often, she still couldn’t believe how things were working out now. She still couldn’t believe how someone with such a low upbringing such as herself may experience the love of such nobility as Aurora. And it was almost impossible to believe that Mulan had been purposely chosen over Aurora’s True Love. Over a good man like Philip.

Being in Aurora’s arms though, feeling the press of her body and the warmth of her breaths against Mulan’s neck- that helped to remind Mulan that this was  _real_.

Hearing Aurora, seeing Aurora, touching Aurora- as hard as it was to believe, Mulan couldn’t deny it when they were in each others’ arms like this.

When they pulled away from each other to talk but still maintained contact between their arms and waists, Mulan couldn’t help but smile. “Shall we exchange gifts?”

"Do you have it with you right now?" Aurora’s eyes widened.

"I have yours." Mulan said, "Ariel’s charm bracelet is still in a box on my desk."

"Would you mind if I went home for a moment to retrieve your gift? I can also bring Ariel’s back."

"Why don’t I come with you?"

Aurora shrugged and looked sheepish. “I haven’t had the opportunity to wrap it properly yet. You might spoil the surprise of your own gift if you come with me.”

Talking about gifts instead of exchanging them right now was stirring up the worries and nervousness Mulan felt about what she was going to give Aurora. Hopefully it wasn’t going to be too strange or that it didn’t break some unspoken rule about this holiday.

Aurora touched Mulan’s cheek. “I’ll only be for a moment.”

Reluctantly, fighting back the irrational distress she felt at letting Aurora out of her sight again, Mulan nodded.

"Thank you." Aurora gave Mulan’s cheek a quick kiss then walked off towards the door.

Regina was well and the weather was clear. Nothing bad was going to happen and Aurora would be back very soon.

Speaking of which, Regina was nearby.

They had not exchanged many words with each other since the day they went to find gifts for Aurora and Ruby. It had been a stressful day for Mulan that time, her mind drowning under the pressure of figuring out appropriate gifts for a holiday she was so unfamiliar with.

It hadn’t been fair that she had been so cold towards Regina.

"Regina?" Mulan called the queen’s attention.

A guarded expression went over Regina’s face as she recognized Mulan. “Yes?”

"I apologize," Mulan said, "For being rude to you when we were searching for gifts. I was behaving in a confrontational manner when I was really just worried about what to get for Aurora."

The look on Regina’s face changed from guarded to pleasantly surprised, but she recovered quickly with a smile and a nod. “Apology accepted.”

"Mulan! Mulan!" Ariel’s eager voice drew Mulan’s attention away from Regina.

"Yes?" Mulan turned her head and was blinded by a brilliant light accompanied by a string of clicking sounds.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

Several clicking noises and the a number of consecutive flashes of light later, Mulan was staggering and seeing spots. “Gods! My eyes!” She rubbed at them to try to clear them.

"Isn’t this amazing?" Ariel’s exclamation was followed by several more clicks.

Was this some beast spawned from Medusa’s womb? Mulan hands reached for her sword, only to grope helplessly at her belt, where nothing she could defend herself with could be found.

"Goddammit, Ariel." Emma’s voice reached Mulan’s ears.

Blinking and rubbing her eyes and wishing she hadn’t stopped bringing her sword everywhere she went just because people managed to convince her she no longer needed it, Mulan squinted at the sight before her.

Emma had wrestled the beast out of Ariel’s hands and was pressing and touching it. “I’m disabling the flash until you’ve earned the right to use it.”

"The what?" Ariel tilted her head to one side.

Grumbling curses under her breath, Emma pushed the beast back into Ariel’s hands. “The bright bursts of light you kept blinding everyone with.”

"But it can still capture portraits, right?"

“ _Yes_!” Emma’s sigh was impatient and exasperated as she took Ariel by the shoulders and turned her around. “No go run off and bother someone else for a bit, why don’t you?”

Once Ariel was out of the way, Emma turned to Mulan and patted her shoulder. “Sorry your first experience with cameras had to be like that.”

"Chimeras?"

Emma shook her head. “Camera. It’s this… thing. It takes pictures of what’s going on and sometimes it needs to make that flash of light if the scene’s too dark for the picture to show up.”

"With all the holiday lights decorating this building, why would it need more light?"

Emma shrugged. “The settings were wrong but it’s taken care of and she won’t be killing anyone else’s eyes for the rest of the day at least.”

Mulan felt relieved to hear that. Her eyes were only just starting to adjust and see clearly again.

"By the way," Emma pulled a small package out from her pocket. "Your Secret Santa gift."

"Thank you," Mulan unwrapped the gift to reveal a small object she couldn’t understand. Unsure of how to respond to it or what it did, Mulan turned it over a few times and tried to think of what to say.

"It’s a swiss knife." Saving Mulan from having to feel foolish and confused, Emma took the object and showed its functions, bringing out an assortment of tools that varied from several blades to scissors to a can opener. "It’s got a lot of uses and it’s easy to bring wherever you go because it’s so small."

Fascinated, Mulan took it and touched every tool, practicing how to bring it out and put it back in.

"You like it?"

Mulan nodded, “Yes. Very much!”

Not quite used to hugging people other than Aurora or Belle just yet, Mulan offered her hand. After raising an eyebrow, Emma shook Mulan’s hand. “Glad you liked it then! And now I’m off to deliver the rest of these gifts to her Highness and the Little Prince.”

Mulan toyed with her new gift until Aurora came back, and it seemed that, under her coat, she was already wearing the new cardigan from Regina.

"Here’s Ariel’s." Aurora kept one hand behind her back while the other gave Mulan the little box. She accepted it and stuffed it into her pocket, then readied the one for Aurora.

"I’m-"

"I hope you-"

They both started speaking and both stopped speaking.

Mulan held her tongue and kept her eyes down as she mustered up the courage she needed for this moment, hoping and praying to the gods that this wasn’t too forward of a gift or that it wasn’t going to turn out to be something offensive to their culture and traditions.

"I just got this a few days before the weather got the best of us," Aurora was the first to start speaking again. She was shifting her weight from foot to foot and seemed almost as nervous as Mulan.

"I will adore whatever you give me." Mulan promised, hoping it would assure Aurora, but she let out a nervous laugh and hesitated again.

"Alright then." Aurora breathed deeply, "Here."

It was a brown leather jacket, which, upon holding it and feeling it, reminded Mulan of the armor and clothing she wore in the Enchanted Forest. The feel of it was familiar and comforting.

"Ruby helped me choose it." Aurora said, "She told me it is highly recommended in this world for being both stylish and comfortable."

With a level of excitement and eagerness that might have looked comical and unprofessional, Mulan unzipped and pulled off the black and red jacket she’d been wearing so it could be replaced by this new brown one. The texture and smell of it reminded her of the many nights she’d sleep in her armor so that she would be ready to protect Aurora at the first sign of danger.

"It is perfect!" Mulan moved fast before her nerve could fail her, brushing lips over Aurora’s cheek in a light peck before drawing back and smiling shyly. "Thank you."

Aurora’s eyes took in the sight of Mulan in the new jacket and seemed to enjoy the view. “It suits you well.”

Mulan blushed at the compliment, then upon remembering that there was a gift still waiting to be given, she felt her face grow even warmer.

"For your gift…" Mulan swallowed, "I’m… I’m sorry it’s so small and not like… this gift you’ve given me."

"What is it?" Aurora held Mulan’s hand, "And I’m sure it’s something I’m going to love."

What if she  _didn’t_  love it?

What if it was all wrong?

Mulan could never get used to how this was the kind of pressure that couldn’t be battled away with sword or fist. “Could you… would you mind perhaps closing your eyes?”

Some play she watched with Belle on the television box involved a scene where one person gave the other a necklace in this way, and Mulan was not above taking outside advice for something she was still so unfamiliar with.

Glowing with excitement, Aurora nodded then closed her eyes.

Mulan fumbled with shaky fingers as she opened the box and moved behind Aurora. It was tricky to move her hair over her shoulder, but upon sensing what Mulan was doing, Aurora got the hint and helped. She reached behind her to bunch up her hair and hold it away from her neck.

Hands still shaking like it was her first battle all over again, Mulan clasped the necklace and let it rest around Aurora’s neck, where the design at the front was just below her collarbone.

A soft gasp was Aurora’s initial reaction when she opened her eyes and let go of her hair. It was such an ambitious reaction, Mulan started to worry again, but reading the reverent expression on Aurora’s face soothed the worries. She was careful as she explored the design with her fingertips, running over the carved wing feathers of two swallows flying wing to wing, and in between them, a blooming flower’s petals served as a centerpiece. The petals were a color that wandered within the realms of pink and purple, while a small white stone was at its core.

"It’s beautiful…" Aurora whispered.

"I spoke to one of the dwarves to have it made," Mulan was glad that at least her voice didn’t give away how unsteady her legs felt right now or how her heart kept hammering against her chest or how her hands kept shaking even if she tried to force them into fists deep in her pockets. "It was fascinating to see someone normally used to breaking rock and stone able to form gold into something so small and delicate."

She was prolonging the less emotional chatter, working up towards rambling about the sentimental reasons, the symbolisms surrounding the gift.

"The swallows are supposed to…" Mulan started, and now there was no turning back. "…to convey… affections." They were also sometimes used to symbolize newlywed couples, but that was not something she was ready to talk about.

"The flower… it may symbolize femininity or nobility. Or also splendid beauty or magnificence." Uncomfortable but unwilling to stop now that she’d started, Mulan swallowed again and continued speaking. Aurora was quiet and kept her eyes on Mulan, hanging on every word. "Which is what I see when I look at you."

"But what I  _feel_ …” Mulan let out a short, quick gasp of a laugh at herself, knowing this wasn’t the right way to start it. She cleared her throat and tried again. “This flower… I believe your people would call it a magnolia. But it is also known as…” She fidgeted and it took Aurora joining their hands for Mulan to find her voice again. “It’s also known as a Mulan magnolia.”

Aurora didn’t laugh or tease, just listened quietly, able to understand that there was more still for Mulan to say.

"It was very common, where I come from. There was a tree in my father’s garden, where he would often sit under it and point out which were the ones that would bloom to be the most beautiful." Nostalgia hit Mulan as she remembered the family she used to have. "Aurora, this is a flower that when I think of it, it reminds me of home. Just as when I think of you, I feel as though I am home."

"Being in Storybrooke isn’t what makes me feel at home." Before the last of her courage could fail her and her voice could falter, Mulan ended her small speech, " _You_  are my home now.”

Aurora’s eyes were watery as she untangled her fingers from Mulan’s to instead put them against her cheeks. Soothed by the touch, Mulan leaned into Aurora’s palms.

"I love you." Aurora’s voice wavered with emotion, and she seemed to struggle with more to say before choosing instead to express it in a kiss.

* * *

Emma unwrapped her gifts from Regina to find a new leather jacket and a blazer.

"I expect you to wear that blazer during council meetings so you can at least look partially intelligent during them." Regina left no room for argument and Emma had to admit that it looked comfortable and attractive enough for her to be willing to wear it.

"I will."

Regina looked surprised to hear agreement instead of argument, but didn’t push her luck, instead returning her attention to unwrapping her own gift, which was a book Emma picked up on the weekend before they got snowed in.

"One Hundred Apple Recipes?" Regina raised an eyebrow, "Well I’ll admit, this isn’t as tacky as the other gifts you’ve tried to give me in the past. Perhaps we could try a few of these over the weekend." Then in a low, irritated tone, she added, "But the  _fish_  is not invited.”

Taken aback by how Regina actually seemed more fond of this joke-gift than Emma had anticipated, it took a moment to recover and go back to the plan. She ran her fingers through Regina’s hair and drew her closer, whispering in her ear, “I have another gift for you though. One that I’ll give once we’ve gotten some  _privacy_.”

"I’ll hold you to that, Miss Swan. You still owe me after last night’s texts."

"Mom! Mom!" Henry came bounding over, causing both of them to pull away from each other and focus their attention on him. The kid was draped in a pair of new scarves, probably from his grandparents. "What’s with the Swan Princess dvd’s?"

Emma laughed, “That one was kind of a joke too. It’s got some funny scenes you might still like though.” In a softer, more serious tone, she added, “I was weirdly attached to it for a while though. The swan thing was sort of like some stupid dreams I used to have about being a swan princess who just hadn’t been found by her parents yet.”

It felt weird and stupid to be saying it aloud, but there was also a light, lifting feeling to it after she’d gotten it off her chest.

"Well now you  _have_  found your parents.” Henry hugged Emma while Regina linked their arms.

Emma ruffled Henry’s hair. “There’re more gifts for you back home though, kid. Some comics and stuff that Regina and I got you.”

Henry frowned, “You just spoiled the surprise for me!” At Emma’s amused, barely serious apology, Henry said, “But it’s better than what Ariel gave me.”

With their arms linked and shoulders touching, Emma felt Regina grow tense, and her arms seemed to twitch at the thought of the mermaid. “What did she give you?”

"A spatula." Henry answered, "She proudly told me that it was like a trident, and it was amazing how it was bigger than a mini-trident but smaller than a regular trident."

"Sounds like something she’d say." Emma looked around, wandering where the mermaid and her camera were now.

As if she’d grown tired of blinding people individually, Ariel had started calling for people to gather around for a group picture. She motioned for Mulan and Aurora to move closer to Emma while Ruby and Belle came over to stand next to Regina.

From here, Emma thought she could see a new charm bracelet dangling from the mermaid’s wrist, probably a gift from someone.

"Does she even know how to use that?" Regina grumbled.

"She’s learning." Emma pulled Henry over and half hugged, half carried him. "Lighten up, Madame Mayor. It’s Christmas and it’s time for a group photo."

And it felt good to be here in the town hall where the people she cared about were all around her, happy to spend their Christmas morning with each other instead of in their houses.

As fun as it was to crack jokes about some of the unexpectedly twisted family trees throughout this place, Emma considered the people in Storybrooke her family and being here was just perfect. She wasn’t alone anymore.

She smiled at the camera just as it clicked to preserve this happy memory of a Christmas she hoped to always remember.


End file.
